


Bad Medicine

by PBBWriter



Series: Other People's Heartache [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of Other People's Heartache: A Sons of Anarchy Fan Fiction Series. Mae is tasked with helping the Winston children cope after the loss of their mother. As she slowly becomes intertwined with Opie her own issues become a problem not only for Opie but the entire club. Can they work through their personal struggles while the lies and violence swirl around them? Season Two. Opie/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around season two. Opie and Donna's troubles were never exactly sussed out and they ended up separating before her tragic murder. The club will come into play and it'll probably all get pretty messy. That's the fun though, right?
> 
> *I OWN NOTHING BUT MAE*

"Hi, Mr. Winston." Mae extended her hand to him with a sweet smile on her lips. "I'm Mae Callahan, we spoke on the phone."

It wasn't an easy job in the slightest but Mae loved what she did. Working for the school district as a school counselor was rewarding but it was these meetings she dreaded the most.

Opie nodded and shook her hand. "Yeah, I remember." Barely, he was drunk when she'd called, actually Opie was drunk a lot since Donna had died.

"You can have a seat," she pointed to the armchair across from her desk.

Mae looked at him for a long moment, there was less sorrow in his eyes than she'd imagined but he looked painfully guilty. He looked deep, like a truly emotional and twisted man, dark but there was a kindness that she could feel the moment he walked in her office.

"So, how's this go?" He asked, anxiously fiddling with his long fingers. "The kids are okay, right?"

"Oh yes, this is more of a preemptive discussion really. I am concerned, they did just lose their mother at a young age, but no more than I would be normally. From what I hear the kids were rather close with their mother?"

Opie nodded, it was an understatement. After he'd gotten out of Chino things were never the same. He realized their marriage was done, even if he still cared for her she hated the club and at his core Opie was a Son. No woman in their right mind would be okay with it but the passion with which she despised the club seeped over and they began to hate each other.

"Yeah, we uh, we separated about a year ago, kids stayed with her a lot."

Mae already knew the details, both children had been eager to talk, it seemed they weren't truly heard at home. "Yes, Ellie told me, Monday through Thursday with Donna, Friday through Sunday with you." Mae smiled warmly. "Your children love you, Mr. Winston. That's why I wanted to talk to you. No one can ever replace Donna, and please I don't mean to offend you, but you need to really immerse yourself in your kids' lives."

"My kids are fine." He said flatly. "My family is fine."

Nodding Mae backed off a little, she could see he was growing defensive. "Okay, well, I wanted to give you a few things to look for. Tragedy like this is a long process and there are a few warning signs that you might want to remember. They seem to be coping very well and as you know we've been meeting twice a week but sometimes with kids it's more of a slow burn."

"What did you mean?"

"Excuse me?"

It seemed be a slow burn for Opie as well. His eyes were softer now, maybe her words had hit him differently after a few moments of thinking over them.

"Immersing myself."

Mae smiled and leaned closer over her desk. "Traditionally speaking the mother is the emotional outlet, the nurturer, your children lost that. It's more than just having them fulltime and making lunches and helping with homework. It's about time and effort and listening. Those two need to know how much you care, you need to talk to them, hug them, play with them. They're feeling incredibly alone right now. I know you're dealing with the loss yourself but Kenny and Ellie need you around emotionally, physically, mentally. You three need to connect."

With a dark laughter Opie shook his head. "I haven't connected with those kids in years. I was gone for a while, when I got back they didn't even know me."

It was hard for him, she could see his hesitation but the need to talk, for a release, was painfully obvious. "Ellie told me about Chino." She said softly. "But she also told me that she misses you. I don't know the details but through talking with them I think I have an idea as to what happened, what caused the disconnect."

Opie looked at her stunned. Who was this chick? Why did she care so much? It was much more than a paycheck for her, that was clear. More importantly, why did he find it so easy to talk to her? She was beautiful, and sweet, but Opie never opened up to anyone. It was strange but he could hardly stop the words.

"What did they say? I tried when I got home but I didn't know what to do, they were so different." Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Opie looked at her intently. He wanted to know how to fix this. All he ever really wanted was a happy family.

There it was. She could see the man he truly was as he listened carefully. The big bear of a man, leather and chains was actually a sensitive, sweet person who was so emotionally stunted and introverted it was painful for him. Mae now had a project, she wanted to save Opie, to fix him, the whole family actually.

"Prison was hard for all of you and what happens a lot of times in those situations is the breakdown of communication. When you were away Donna and the kids had a new system, they were a changed unit that learned to function and work without you physically present. So you come home already shut down to everything and everyone, even if you didn't realize it and that wall, that systematic closing off was a self-preservation method you developed in prison and it was only strengthen by seeing them as a family without you involved."

Opie rolled his jaw as he carefully considered each and every word. Was it really that simple? He wasn't so sure but it all seemed to make sense.

"And now?" He looked at her, eager to learn.

"You just have to try, honestly. Focus on them no matter how hard it seems. They're kids, it's not going to be a cake walk."

They shared a little chuckle at that. "You really think they're doing okay?" It was a surprising moment of vulnerability for Opie.

"I do," she nodded. "But that doesn't mean they don't need you." She added quickly.

"Thank you." Standing, straightening his cut, Opie couldn't wait to leave. The office felt strange, no actually he felt strange.

Mae shook her head and handed him her contact information. "No, thank you. It's hard, most people don't want to have this talk. I'd like to keep in touch, see how things are going from the parental side. I'll be seeing the kids tomorrow."

"Yeah, let me know if they need anything or whatever." Glancing at her card he flicked it before slipping it into his pocket.

"Of course. If you have any problems, just give me a call."

Scooping up her bag she followed him out and down the hall. They were silent but it wasn't exactly awkward. Her heels clicked the linoleum tiles and echoed against the walls. As they passed through the double doors she turned and locked them, pulling the handle twice to be sure.

"Last one out?" He asked curious. He felt bad but there was no other time he could meet.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, they just have to be locked after five." Pointing off toward her car Mae shrugged her shoulders and offered him her hand once again. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Winston. I'll be in touch."

Opie nodded and watched as she walked away, slowly he mounted his bike and waited until she pulled out of the lot to start his Harley and take off in the opposite direction.

_____________________________________________

"I don't want to do this anymore." Mae crossed her arms over her chest as the two men waited for her to pop her trunk but she refused. "When am I clear of this shit?"

The older man smiled at her menacingly. "When I say you are, now open it."

Meeting in the dark was the least of her worries but the way his smile shone in the black night made Mae's stomach turn. She jammed her hands in her pockets and tried to appeal to any kind of softer side this man might have.

"I could lose my job, get arrested, go to jail for years. Please, is there anything else I can do?"

Flicking the crook of her arm he laughed. "You weren't too afraid of jail time before, were you?" He moved closer, "There's only one other thing I can have you do. I doubt you'd want any of your student's fathers seeing you turn tricks, would you?"

Without a word she clicked the remote and her trunk popped open. "Same place as usual?"

"Same place as usual," he nodded. The men he'd brought along loaded her car quickly. "Have a safe trip, Ms. Callahan."

The van pulled away and Mae watched as the taillights disappeared. She was stuck, she knew she had no other option but to do what they said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, no, no, no." Kip was shaking his head as Tig and Chibs railed on him. "That's not...it didn't exactly go down like that."

"Come on, prospect," Chibs shouted and began slapping him playfully. "Just admit it."

Opie entered the clubhouse with a heavy foot, as usual, from the garage to have lunch with the rest of the boys. Reaching over he grabbed a slice of pizza and settled at the bar with a beer.

"What happened to you?" He asked with amusement gesturing to Half-Sack's black eye.

"Nothing," he huffed running his nails along the scruff of his chin.

"Old lady." Tig laughed. "I mean, an old lady." He shoved Half-Sack around with an obnoxious grin. "What did she call you?"

"A bully." Juice piped in. "She parked on a yellow curb, we went to tow it and she lost her shit." He chuckled. "A pretty boy bully, then she threw a mean right hook."

The club burst out in laughter at the prospect's expense, he took it as he was meant to. Jax clapped his hand on Half-Sack's shoulder and gave him a supportive nod before taking the stool beside Ope.

"Hey man." They hadn't spoken much, things within the club had been crazy for Jax while Opie had been trying to make things work with his kids.

As he swallowed the last of his pizza Opie pulled his cigarettes from his cut. "Did they end up towing it?" He pointed toward Half-Sack.

"Nah, they let her go. Juice said she was about seventy-five." Opie laughed at that, his beanie slipping back as he shook his head. Pulling it off he tossed it on the bar and looked at Jax as he started to speak. "Mary still around?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm trying to be there too though."

Jax understood that, how could he not, they were his kids. "Are you okay, brother?"

Actually, he was. The last few weeks had been going surprisingly well. The kids were still awkward but slowly coming around and meeting with Mae seemed to be more than just good for the kids. Opie was getting more out of it than he cared to admit.

"I'm good, really. You don't have to worry about me."

Piney groaned as Mary stormed in the clubhouse, Kenny and Ellie behind her, the former had a fat, bloody lip. She was on the warpath and both Winstons knew better than to mess with her.

"What the hell happened?" Opie hopped off the bar stool and looked at his son's face with anger and concern. "Are you okay?" The boy simply nodded and looked away.

"Principal called me." Mary snapped at him. "Got in a fight in the school yard, Ope. I can't be doing this, you have to answer your damn phone."

Opie rolled his eyes as he checked his cell, two missed calls. Of course they would have called her next, she was the second emergency contact. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the buzz of his phone in his hands. Putting up his finger he answered without checking the ID.

"Yeah, I just saw the calls...Sure, I'll come over now." Shoving his phone away Opie looked at the kids and tried to hide his annoyance. "You guys stay here, I gotta go sort this out at school." The nodded and hurried out, the tension between Mary and Ope was upsetting to say the least.

"Go man, Gemma can watch them." Jax was already pushing Opie out. The last thing they needed was Mary to start nagging him. "Thanks for dropping them off." Smiling at her sweetly Jax tried to smooth her annoyance but it seemed impossible.

"Yeah," she looked at Piney and shook her head. "I can't leave these babies here." Defeated Mary sighed. "I'll take them home but I won't stay after dinner."

\--

Opie balanced his helmet on the throttle and looked at the school building for a second. Swinging his leg over as he adjusted his hat Opie started to head in slowly. He stopped and glanced back, his eyes settling on the man across the street. He was sporting obvious Aryan ink and watching the school intently. Opie would have to mention that to Jax, he sent a quick text as he walked in the building.

Why did he feel anxious? Mae was kind enough to call, they were comfortable now and he knew he'd get some answers from her. He thought Kenny was doing well, this was a setback. He smiled as heard her humming from a few feet down the hall.

"Mae?" He knocked quickly before sticking his head in the cracked door.

Looking up over her laptop she smiled sadly and motioned for him to take his usual seat. He did and quickly began to speak as to not waste any time.

"What happened?"

"Neither of them would say but," she smiled a bit. "A little birdie told me the other boy was teasing Ellie and Kenny said something which got him the busted lip."

Opie's chest puffed out with pride, his son was a good boy. "What'd he do?"

Lowering her voice she leaned over the desk. "I shouldn't be saying this but you should see the other kid."

"My boy," he beamed. "I shouldn't tell him I'm proud he kicked his ass, huh?"

Mae laughed. "Maybe tell him you're proud he stood up for his sister, that'll work better." She slid a form across the desk. "Principal wanted to suspend him but they both only threw one punch and Kenny's was self-defense. I was able to talk him down to two days detention."

"Really? You did that for him?" Opie wasn't used to people doing things simply out of kindness. That wasn't the world he lived in.

"Yeah, he's a good kid and he's going through a hard time. Besides, he was sticking up for his sister, that's awesome."

Signing on the line Opie couldn't fight the punishment, it was much less than he expected. "Thank you. That's really nice."

Before she could answer the bloodcurdling screech of her car alarm pulled her attention out the window. She cursed under her breath and jumped to her feet. "That's my car." She groaned and headed out to the lot with Opie following behind.

"Shit," he pulled at his beard when Mae stopped. Her tires were slashed but it wasn't until the attacker tried to smash a mirror that the alarm had spooked him off. "Disgruntled kindergartner?" He joked seeing how upset she was.

Mae knew who it was, there was no one else. She figured it was all the lip she'd given him the last few pickups but Mae didn't know he'd been having her watched. It was the weekly visits from a SAMCRO member that made her so-called boss take things up a notch.

"Or a parent," she forced a smile. "Or asshole kids."

"Don't worry about, I work at a shop. I'll have it towed, fixed up with no charge. As a thank you for saving Kenny's ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Mae had never been on a Harley before and why it seemed like a better idea than getting in the tow truck with the other two she wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was that there were grown men who actually called themselves Juice and Half-Sack, because that was certainly troubling.

Wrapping her arms around Opie unbelievably tight she tensed as he slowly turned onto the street and headed toward TM. There was something Opie loved about having a woman pressed against him as they sped through town, especially one like Mae, a girl that actually made him smile.

Her long wavy auburn hair whipped in the wind from under the helmet he so chivalrously offered her. With her eyes screw shut Mae grimaced at every turn but when they finally arrived at the lot and Opie parked in the line of bikes as he always did she didn't let go.

"We're here," he chuckled. Prying her hands from his waist he gave her a goofy smile. "Wasn't that bad, come on."

When she opened her eyes Mae could see the lot was bustling. Mechanics, bikers, a few women wearing less than she normally wore to bed, it seemed so strange. Taking his hand she hopped off the bike awkwardly, her short legs making her look clumsy.

"It actually wasn't that bad," she admitted. "So this is Teller-Morrow Automotive?"

It was refreshing knowing Mae wasn't a native Californian, she'd never told him that but her accent was heavy and certainly different. There were the casual rumors he knew she probably heard but no one in town ever spoke of the club as more than what they projected themselves to be, not to outsiders at least.

"It is," he extended his arm as if to showcase a mighty kingdom. "Car will probably take a few hours, you just have to fill out some paperwork and I'll jump it to the front of the line."

Mae smiled and nodded, a little flutter of butterflies in her stomach was impossible to ignore. She liked him, there was something indescribable about Opie. It was much easier to deny within the school building, a professional setting. Here though, she could tell not much mattered, it was freeing in a very dangerous way.

"Thank you. That's - "

"Hey, Ope!" Jax came jogging from the picnic tables toward them, he was less than thrilled to hear of the Nord in Charming. "I got that text," he said with an obvious look. There wasn't much he could say in front of mixed company.

"Yeah, that's all I know." Both men looked at Mae, Jax had a boys-at-school grin on his face while Opie looked monumentally uncomfortable.

"I'm Mae." She offered him her hand. "I work at the elementary school."

Jax nodded knowingly, no wonder he said he'd been doing better. He chuckled and gave Opie a look, if it was simply about the kids she wouldn't be there and certainly wouldn't have arrived on the back of Opie's bike.

"Someone messed with her car." Opie pointed to the black Volkswagen as it was already being raised up on the lift.

"Oh yeah?" That was intriguing, the brothers shared a look. Jax whistled at Half-Sack and waved him over. "Sack, why don't you take Ms.," he looked at her.

"Callahan." She smiled.

"Ms. Callahan and get her to sign off on the work order."

The prospect nodded and motioned toward the office, with a timid smile Mae headed off and left the two to talk.

"You think that's what White Power was doing by the damn school?" Jax was already lighting a cigarette.

Opie shrugged, he hadn't actually thought about that, he should have though. "But why? Doesn't make any sense. She's no one to him and he's been quiet for months now."

The argument seemed legitimate, Jax looked back at the office. "No one to Darby, what about to you, brother?"

"She's helping the kids." Opie suddenly clammed up. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings really and whatever he felt couldn't really be described. "I'm grateful for that."

"So I guess that's why you two keep staring at each other." Jax gave Opie a shove. "You like her, go for it." If his best friend could be happy, Jax wanted that. He was finally settling in with Tara, Opie deserved a little love too.

"Worry about your own dick, brother."

"Mine's just fine." They laughed and Jax gave Opie a hard slap on the back. "Chucky boy's talking to her, Ope, you better go now before he scares her the hell off with those goddamn nubs of his."

By the time Opie had gotten to the office, barely a matter of minutes, Tig had joined them and there were more than a few sets of eyes on Mae.

"So you've heard of it?" Chuck asked eagerly. "In your line of work I'm sure you have. These guys," he pointed into the shop. "They swear I'm making it up."

"You don't have to lie for him." Tig laughed as he eyed Mae up. "We all know he's a dirty little perv."

Slowly Mae shook her head, this guy was strange but endearing in some odd way. He was harmless, she'd seen real head cases while she interned. "Yes, it's a real thing."

"Jesus, Chuck, back off. Clay told you, no women." Opie dropped his arm around her instinctively but quickly pulled back. He watched for some kind of reaction from her but Mae seemed to barely notice, really she just had a proper poker face.

With a bubbly laugh she rolled her eyes. "It's fine, really." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and he gave her a gentle nudge toward the door.

"How long, Sack?" He hollered.

"Gotta pick up the tires so two or three hours?"

It seemed like a long time but Mae liked the idea of a few hours with him outside the confines of her office. He didn't seem too disappointed either.

Opie nodded toward the roof with a little smile. "Want to hang out?"

He panicked at the bold question. "Unless you gotta get home? Boyfriend, cat, someone waiting for you?"

"There's no one waiting for me, I can spare a few hours to hang out."

Spotting her as she slowly climbed the ladder Opie tried not to stare simply out of respect but it was nearly impossible. Mae settled on the makeshift cement bench and patted the spot beside her.

"Don't stand, it makes me nervous having you hover."

"Sorry," he mumbled and dropped down next to her.

The sun was glaring in their eyes as it set, the sky a beautiful pink color. It was less than romantic, the foul language from TM hit their ears and the smell of exhaust but was around them but Opie liked it. In silence he slipped off his sunglasses and carefully put them over her squinty eyes.

Mae beamed, "Thank you," and adjusted them. Opie didn't say anything, he just pulled out his cigarettes and offered her one which she gratefully accepted.

"So, where you from?" He asked, his eyes trained on the passing traffic outside the gates. "I can't place the accent."

Before answering Mae took a long drag. "I was born in Boston," she exhaled slowly. "But I went to school in New York and Jersey so my accent is a little muddled."

"And now you're here?"

"Now I'm here."

Mae began to scratch at the crook of her arm just thinking about home. Anything back east was bad for her which was why she currently resided in sunny California. It was sad, she seemed to be making the same mistakes here.

Seeing he wanted more she laughed and shook her head. "Long story, I don't think my car needs that much work. We can save it for another time."

Despite her weak little protests she did give Opie the short, sweet version of her past. The years being bounced around from foster home to foster home, her rebellious streak as a teen then school. She skipped around, mostly the rebellious streak she'd entered after college. Opie did the same, talked about growing up in the club, how much he wanted to patch just like his dad and Mae smiled at that.

They talked both skipping around the darker parts of their lives and the time flew by quickly. Before they knew it or were ready for it, Half-Sack pulled the car out and shouted up at them.

"All ready." He tossed the keys from hand to hand waiting for someone to acknowledge them. A few of the other guys were rolling out, Tig and Jax, and Sack wanted to grab a beer with the rest.

"Jesus," Mae checked the time on her phone. She was meant to be up in Pope soon, she'd never make it on time. "I have to go, I really have to go."

"Okay." Monumentally disappointed Opie nodded and went down first. "Watch your step." He took her hand as she jumped the few feet between the ground and the last rung.

"Thank you, Opie." She said with sincerity. The last place she wanted to be was with those creeps but if she didn't show it would be bad and painful. Mae stretched up on her tip toes and hugged him tight. "And I am paying for the work."

He hugged her back, a little smile curling his lips. Her hair smelled like coconuts, as random as he thought it was Opie liked it. He hesitated as they pulled away, unsure if he should kiss her but Mae didn't have time for a romantic moment.

"Call me later, or something." She slipped out of his grip and hopped back in her car. "Thank you again."


	4. Chapter 4

Mae was late, she was really late and he was not happy. She skidded into the abandoned lot that sat between the edge of a small patch of woods and the mill. First the incident with the car and now this, Mae was truly terrified of his reaction.

"I'm sorry."

It wasn't the way he walked or spoke, it was the look in his eyes and the sickening way his lips curled into an evil grin that made her skin crawl. Prowling over toward her Darby shook his head.

"Where were you?" He already knew. The lackey who'd damaged her car told him who she left with. "Got someone following you?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No. I was just with a friend." Scowling she pursed her lips. "Someone screwed around with my car."

"You think that was me?" He scoffed, the crack of a sunflower seed shell between his teeth made Mae jump.

"I didn't say that," she cowered back. Even the slightest attitude was too much, she quickly decided to button her lip. "It won't happen again."

"Pop it." He instructed, she did without hesitation. "Our little agreement," he spit out the shell over her head. "You think you can just run to someone else? We made a deal, I watch your back and you run my product."

Mae nodded. She was a damn mule, there had to be a way out that she just couldn't see yet. "I know." What she didn't know was why it was so hard for Darby and the Nords to move the meth from Pope through Charming. It didn't matter to her right then though.

"You know what happens to rats?"

She pulled a face, Mae had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "I don't... Look I didn't go to the cops or anything."

Darby laughed, Unser wasn't even on his radar. It was Zobelle and SAMCRO he was worried about. "Don't play the babe in the woods with me. You keep that mouth shut, keep doing your job and I won't toss you back to those animals you needed protecting from."

That was enough for her. Mae nodded, refusing to ask what he even meant, she would do exactly as he said.

It wasn't Mae's little car that caught Tig's attention it was the pickup he'd seen Darby driving just a few days before. He slowed and tried to sneak a peek at the little meeting but he couldn't get too close without being heard on his Harley.

This was a better patrol than he'd expected. Nords in Charming, especially around the school, was worrisome for the club so Tig wanted to take a quick spin around to see if he could get any kind of information and he'd stumbled upon a nice big pile of it.

Parking up a little ways he sneaked around and into the lot from the back, behind the Nords. He watched as Darby leaned over and chatted away but he couldn't make out anything of consequence visually or audibly.

"You filthy little bitch."

Tig couldn't believe it when he saw Mae leaning against her car as the trunk was loaded up. She was scared, that was clear. There was a very marked difference between who he had seen earlier with Opie and the woman he saw in front of him.

As Darby jumped back into the pickup he nodded to one of his guys who moved threateningly toward Mae. She raised her hands up to try and shield herself but all he did was jump at her, fake her out solely as some kind of game. Mae dropped down to her knees in fright and prayed that they'd just go.

Tig was a violent man, very little bothered him but the really didn't want to see this clearly terrified woman be teased and tortured. He stood along a line of trees searching for something to cause a distraction. Tig hurled a rock back into the mill, it smashed against some piece of equipment. They all froze, as Tig hoped, and under Darby's order he left her but not before kicking some gravel up at her as he made his way back to the truck.

Once she was breathing their exhaust Mae cried, hard. She wanted Opie but she didn't know why. Tig stepped closer but was still quiet, he wasn't sure of his next move. He watched as she clambered to her feet and locked herself safely in her car.

"What shit are you mixed in with girl?" He ruffled his dark hair as Mae started the engine and realizing he had to follow her bolted back to his bike.

Keeping a good distance Tig watched as Mae let a sketchy, clearly drug addicted man, empty her trunk and carry it into what was going to Darby's newest meth lab. It was in Charming, right under the club's nose. He had to go to Clay.

\--

"Tiggy, what are you doing here?"

Gemma was still awake but in her pajamas and had her robe tied tight around her waist as she let Tig into the kitchen. He looked antsy but without injury, that was always the first concern.

"I need to talk to Clay, he wasn't picking up his cell."

She smiled and pressed him to sit at the kitchen table, she had a mug in her hands but he declined her offer for coffee. Clay could hear the muffled conversation from the other room, he strolled slowly out into the kitchen in a black undershirt and pants.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with some crow eater?" Clay groaned as he took a seat across from his Sergeant. "Gem," he nodded out into the other room. She nodded and left them to talk, Clay would come to her after. "What's going on?"

Hunching over the table Tig shook his head. "Darby's cookin' in Charming." He said flatly, that was enough to get Clay's attention. "And that little chick floating around the lot with Ope today? She's mixed in with the Nords, they're using her to shuffle the shit in town unnoticed."

Not only were they having issues with Zobelle that they weren't sure how to handle, his game was above board and not what they were used to, but now Darby was making waves.

"Jesus Christ," he pounded his fist on the table causing the marble ashtray to jump. "How do you know this?"

Tig went through the story in extreme detail, Clay listened to every word. Darby would have been enough to cause an uproar but this girl's involvement pushed it up a notch.

"That lab goes up in flames and we need to crack down, none of that shit comes through our town." Tig nodded along with Clay's words. "This girl, what do you think?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She didn't look too thrilled, didn't seem to say much either."

Clay nodded, he already had a plan in his head. "Keep this between us for now, brother."

"Of course, always." The chair screeched along the floor as Tig pushed back and stood. "So, how are we going to handle this, boss?"

Tired, mentally and physically, Clay sighed. "Talk to her, get her home address off the work order from TM." It was perfect. "Like I said, until we know everything, keep it quiet."


	5. Chapter 5

Jax eyed Clay and Tig as they walked close together, deep in conversation, toward their bikes. Sometimes he couldn't tell if his suspicions were justified or just colored by his personal issues with the man.

The two took off toward the address Tig had copied off the paperwork from the day before. He wasn't sure how Clay was going to play it, as usual he'd just follow his president's lead.

Pulling up to a little single home not too far from the school they dismounted. Clay walked right up the path while Tig moved slowly, his eyes roaming around the block. Ignoring the bell Clay knocked his swollen, aching knuckles on the door.

The sound made Mae jump, she never had visitors. Pacing over she pressed her cheek to the door to look out the peephole. It was more than a little strange but knowing they were friends of Opie compelled her to open the door.

"Hi," she smiled, the door only partially open. "I told him I'd pay for the work, I swear." She laughed nervously.

Clay smiled a little to put her at ease, he wasn't going to hurt her but he knew often times he could be intimidating. Normally it worked to his advantage but it would only serve to keep her from opening up.

"We're not here about that," he offered her his hand. "We didn't meet yesterday, I'm Clay and you know this clown." From behind Clay Tig nodded at her quickly.

"Nice to meet you." What the hell was going on? If anything she was hoping to hear from Opie, not these guys. "So what can I do for you?"

"Mind if we come in?"

Mae felt her chest tighten but smiled and stepped aside to let them in. She immediately noticed Tig's wandering eyes around her home. "Can I get you anything?"

They declined while she and Clay took a seat in her living room. It was quaint, a few knick knacks but mainly bare. Mae waited for a moment for one of them to start. She felt self-conscious in her tee and kept her arms crossed over her chest.

Clay stared at her for a minute. "You're new in town?" Behind him Tig stood casually but his eyes didn't stop moving, he was always on alert.

"I am."

"Then you must not know much about the friends you've been making."

Shaking her head Mae knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I don't really have any friends, other than Opie."

"What do you call Ernest Darby then?" He came out and asked coolly. The change in her was immediate and obvious. "You do know him, don't you?"

She closed her eyes, the pressure in her chest growing with every breath. "I do but he's definitely not a friend." Folding her hands on her lap she tried to think of how she could get out of this. They were interested but she just didn't know why.

"That's good. That's not a friend you want to make." Clay said ominously.

"Last night," Tig finally sat. She was thankful for that, he was exacerbating her anxiety by constantly pacing the room. "I saw you."

Mae shook her head. "Please don't tell Opie, don't tell anyone. I know it's bad." She knew this would happen, Mae didn't want to go to jail.

"What's he got on you?" Clay leaned forward and took her hand in his, extending her arm out with a little pull. He pointed to the faded track marks in her arm. "Owe him money?"

"No," she snapped and pulled her arm back. "I haven't used in a while actually and never meth." Mae said defensively. "I don't really want to get into it, it's," she just shook her head.

"That shit doesn't come in my town." The words were cold and stern, a quick turn from the tone he'd been using. "Darby knows that, now you know that."

"Who are you?" More than mechanics and bikers, that was clear now.

Ignoring the question Clay calculated his next move. "Just concerned citizens. Darby have any other shacks lined up?"

"Not that I know of," Mae shook her head.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. I drive from point A to point B and that's it." Mae pulled a face, her car and the things Darby had said the night before made more sense now. "You're what he's so afraid of," she mused.

Tig and Clay laughed at that. "He should be." Clay nudged Tig and he slowly got to his feet.

"What are you going to do?" Ignoring her question Clay stood, Mae followed suit. "Please, I really don't want trouble. Darby already thinks I'm going behind his back."

Shaking his head Tig pulled a face. "You don't have to worry about him."

"I need him." She stammered, Darby was better than Laroy that was for sure.

Stopping cold he turned and look at her. "You need him?" Clay smirked. "Why?" He was going to let it go but her desperation upped his curiosity. "What's Darby doing for you?"

"That's...between me and him." Mae swallowed as Clay's grey eyes narrowed in on her. "He helped me out of a jam, that's it. I'm just trying to get him off my back. Even up and I'm done. Please don't say anything."

"You keep this little powwow between us," he leaned closer. "And no one knows a thing, especially Ope."

Clay and Tig left without another word and sent the message out to Jax for the guys to take care of the cook house. They had other plans though, neither one of them had to discuss it, they both knew they were going to end up visiting Darby.

\---

Jax, Opie, Chibs and Juice waited until much after dark to head down to Water road. It was easy for Clay to brush off the questions as to how he got the location, it was an area they were all familiar with, Tig just happened to stumble on it.

"You sure this is the one?" Juice had his hood up as they checked out the house from a good distance before moving further.

The whole area looked abandoned, there was not one sign of life anywhere on the property. "This is what he said. Red house, white shudders." Jax repeated it again. "Let's just do it."

After spraying the front of the house with bullets they all expected at least a few people to stumble out but there was no movement. Jax and Opie looked at each other anxiously, it didn't feel right.

"Jackieboy," Chibs wasn't sure what their next move was. "Keep on it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's clear it."

The four of them burst in the house, it was completely empty, floor to ceiling bare. This wasn't right and they all knew it. Jax wasn't sure who was on which side, leaving or completing their task both had some heavy consequences.

"Jax?" Opie was pulling the explosives from his bag but looking to his best friend for guidance. "We doing this?"

When Jax nodded the rest of them left the house as Opie placed the explosives. Hopefully this was the right decision but he really wasn't sure.

"What the hell was that about?" Juice asked as they huddled behind a few trees to watch Opie's handy work.

His nostrils flared in anger as he shook his head. Jax had no idea but the suspicion was clearly on everyone else's minds as well. Opie booked it from the house to the line of trees and tapped the remote once he was safely with the others. The boys watched with concern as the house exploded, the flames reaching far up into the night sky.

Darby could have sworn Mae had been keeping her word, she was too scared to say anything or at least that was what he thought. Moving his lab was a precaution he was now relieved to have taken. Not only did he save his business but he outed Mae as well. If the Sons really thought they could remove him from Charming with the help of a recovering junkie, they were sorely mistaken.

The little pile of sunflower shells at his feet proved to his cohort how long he'd been contemplating their next move. Mae and the club had targets on their back now.

"So?" Twitchy and beginning to go through withdrawal Darby's buddy was pacing the porch.

"Tomorrow, we sell. I'll wait till the next meeting with her and you wait till SOA comes after you. Then we move from there."


	6. Chapter 6

As they gathered in chapel the next day the mental divide was already in place but no one knew it yet. Before most had even settled in their chairs, Jax was starting about what had happened the previous night.

"Place was clean." With his fingers Jax raked his blond hair back from his eyes with a huff. "There was nothing, empty. You sure of what you saw?" Jax asked Tig, his voice was calm but there was an accusatory tone to his words.

Immediately Tig was on defense, he leaned over the table with his finger extended in Jax's direction. "I know what I saw." All he wanted was to throw Mae's name out there but he knew he couldn't. This had suddenly become a sticky mess. "Someone must have seen me, split because they knew we were coming."

Clay was actually surprised to hear Darby had moved, surprised and livid. It made sense though, when he actually thought about it. They knew Mae was fraternizing with Opie, moving was a preventive measure and a test which she had failed, to Darby at least.

"Alright," Clay put his hand up to silence the bickering. "We just have to keep our damn eyes open. We see any race warriors, it gets handled." He pointed to each man one by one, giving them all a stern look.

Already Jax was shaking his head. "So we just start a war? See some meth head junkie and throw down? What if this isn't Darby, we can't go off half-cocked."

It was obvious Clay's instructions were fueled by his anger; those plans would only get the Sons in more trouble. Punctuating his words with a jab to the table with his index finger Clay started at Jax hard.

"They started this war. We keep drugs out of Charming. I'm not playing games with a piece of shit like Darby."

Always the calm, levelheaded brother Bobby stubbed out his cigarette before interrupting. "He's goading us," his eyes were on Clay. "He may be stupid but he's not stupid enough to set up shop in town without motive."

"What's the motive?" Piney asked from the back end of the table. "That's how we end it before it gets started."

There was silence among them, no one knew what Darby could want other than simply to cook and sell meth. Charming was an untapped market that he always wanted.

Clay picked up the gavel and turned it slowly in his hands. "For now," he looked at Jax. "Don't initiate. We need to dig a little deeper."

There was some discussion over who would look where and which could get the most out of the few street runners they knew. Clay slammed the gavel down and the guys scattered, except Tig.

"Darby's going to think she ratted," he said. Tig pulled at his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Didn't she said he already thought that?"

Clay was well aware of the implications. "We need to figure out her shit," he snapped. "I don't want Darby getting to her." They shared enough guilt over Donna; they could not let this woman get hurt.

"We should talk to him, settle this shit." Tig suggested.

Clay nodded. "Get Ope with her for now." There was no need for another word, Tig popped up to his feet and strolled out to the picnic tables.

When he stepped out into the sunlight, he was pleasantly surprised to see Mae waiting around awkwardly. If she wasn't there he had no clue how to get Ope to her without it looking suspicious. They met eyes for only a second before she nervously looked at her feet.

"Hey." Opie beamed, coming out to meet her as he wiped the oil from his hands. Being midday it was strange to see her haunting the lot but Opie was thrilled nonetheless. "What are you doing here?" Feeling the other guys' eyes on them Opie lead her further away.

"I wanted to come by and pay my bill." As she reached into her bag for her checkbook Opie stilled her with a soft touch. "Really, let me," Mae pouted but it had no effect.

He shook his head, there was no way she was paying a damn dime. "Not gonna happen. Pay for it some other way."

Mae cocked her head to the side as her lips turned into a goofy smile. "Well since the skinny blond did the work I guess I should I invite him over for dinner?"

"Tires came out of my paycheck." Opie said quickly, he knew she was kidding but he wasn't sure how far she'd run with the joke.

Her smile was bright when he said it; she now had confirmation that she wasn't alone in this crush. "Well then, looks like I'm cooking for you." As much as Mae wanted to be alone with Opie she remembered he was a single father, "The kids too, of course."

"I can get a sitter," he hoped. "I don't think they'll want to come anyway," they probably would prefer dinner with them than Mary but Opie didn't care.

There was no use even trying to hide her excitement. "Awesome, I guess come by around six?"

"Sure, six o'clock."

Mae took a few steps back before turning and heading straight to her car. She was giddy, her stomach in knots. Everything else in her life had turned to shit but Opie was good, very good.

"You know what you're doing with that son?" Piney's heavy hand landed on Opie's shoulder but the younger Winston didn't look away until Mae's car was out of the lot.

"Yeah Pop, I think I do."

Nodding, Piney lumbered forward, he didn't need to ask again. As he and Tara crossed paths she smiled sweetly at him, laughing a little as she met with Jax. "Did I see a woman who actually had her breasts and midriff covered?"

"She's got a job too," he laughed. "She's one of your people, an educated professional."

"Wow," Tara feigned shock, only giving up as Jax pressed his lips to hers.

As they kissed he opened one eye to see Tig and Clay leaving without another word to the others. It seemed unusual, Jax couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Clay and Tig were much smarter than to go to Darby's until after the sun had set. They rolled into the cul-de-sac already on high alert. His truck was in the drive by itself, a comfort that he might be alone.

Before they could get up to the stoop Darby was in the doorway with a smug smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't Morrow and his little guard dog." Tig snarled at that instinctively, Darby laughed. "Here to blow up another private residence?"

"Private residence, cook house, who knows the difference anymore?" Clay asked with his usual confident, smarmy attitude.

"Not you," he spit at their feet. "Now what do you want?"

"You know the deal, nothing passes through Charming and nothing stops in Charming. We saw you unloading by that shithole on Water road, that's IN Charming."

The front step gave them very little privacy so as voices started to rise Darby had the Sons come in the house to keep from the prying eyes.

"We all have bills to pay." He said very bluntly. "Short stay."

Clay shook his head. "We don't deal on this. Anything else, I'm open to negotiation but not your trash."

"Seems your guys don't mind all my trash, how's your little rat?" Darby sneered but Clay and Tig kept their faces stone.

"We don't deal with rats. Shitty hiding job, Tig saw you."

Darby rolled his eyes, he didn't trust them for a second. If she wasn't working for them he'd put her to better use and if she was there was no doubt of where she'd end up. "You expect me to believe that bitch didn't say a word?"

"You just confirmed what she wouldn't, that you two are working together." Tig stood firmly, his hands on his hips. "I caught you, she didn't tell us anything, I saw the trade off and now we're coming to you."

"I'm just trying to make things work, Morrow." Darby seemed to be giving up the hard routine.

Clay and Tig had to make a judgment call. "Are you willing to make things work with us?" The president asked.

"It's not that simple," he shrugged. "Not my call."

"When is it not your call? You don't take orders." Darby was silent and Clay was growing frustrated. "I came to you, to talk, and you're going to jerk me around?"

The three men stared at each other unflinchingly for a moment or two before Clay relented. This was bad they all knew it. "It was nice to see you." Darby called out after them as they stepped back out into the night.

"Won't be the last time," Clay assured him as he and Tig mounted their bikes again. "Stay out of Charming and leave that girl alone, last warning for both." They took off for the clubhouse and Darby listened to the fading engines as he made a few important phone calls.

The lot was just about empty when they arrived back. Half-Sack was sweeping out the bays, he offered a weak wave as the elder two strolled in the clubhouse and went directly into chapel. Things were tricky, Clay wanted to just take Darby out but it wasn't possible, not with the club in the dark.

"What was that?"

Holding the lighter firmly Clay lit his cigar with am angry scowl on his face. He didn't know how to answer Tig's question, the conversation was still weighing heavily on his mind.

"I don't know," Clay admitted quietly. "Not many options for a partner."

"Zobelle?"

"Enemy of my enemy is a friend."

If Zobelle and Darby were working together, it would prove to be an even bigger issue for the club than just a few meth houses in Charming. Zobelle had power and had already made it clear there was an issue between himself and the club.

"We need to bring this to the table, brother."

"We wait." Tig didn't like it, he pulled a face but Clay continued on. They'd made too many mistakes with waiting. "See what the next move is, if we can get something from her even without her knowing, we might be able to end this shit before it begins."

"Darby's not that stupid," Tig said. "He won't use her again."

"Unless her and Ope can shed some light for their cause, worst goddamn coincidence. You think Zobelle isn't gonna run with that? Threaten her?"

"We have to get her onside."

"We have to figure out what she's running from."

Tig nodded, "And Ope?"

"She'll be more likely to help if we keep our end up. If she doesn't think she can trust us, we're screwed."

"I don't know, boss. Why don't we just play it out? Leave her out of it."

Stubbing out the barely smoked cigar Clay shook his head. There was something very personal about what was happening. This wasn't a war over guns or business, this was a fight over their home. Clay would use everything at his disposal for even the smallest bit of information.

\---

Mae bustled around the house with one eye on the clock. This was all new for her and although she was excited her nerves were raging as well. She wasn't sure what to make or what to wear but with so little time between invitation and dinner she had to settle quickly.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, head tilted to one side, Mae sighed and pulled a lightweight sweater on to cover her arms and bumped up the air conditioning. Tonight she wanted to forget about LaRoy and Darby and just have fun with Opie.

The roar of the Harley signaled his arrival. Mae preened until she heard the knock on her front door, she waited a moment before swinging the door open.

"Hi," she said with a coy smile. "You're right on time." Stepping aside she let him bumble into the house.

Looking rather relieved, he smiled and visibly relaxed. "That smells really good," he pointed off to the kitchen.

Beaming she lead him to the dining room and made him sit while she swayed around the kitchen humming. "What can I get you to drink?" She poked her head out the doorway. "Beer, water, wine? I even have milk."

"Beer's good." Opie chuckled. Once she slipped away again he looked around the house eagerly. No pictures really but she had a huge music collection and the walls were lined with full bookshelves.

She reappeared with his beer only to leave again quickly. When she returned Mae held a glass of wine and some bread and sat across from him. "Just a few more minutes." She pouted a little, "I burned the appetizer, sorry."

Was this how people did dinner? Mae had no idea. This was so out of her wheelhouse she couldn't help but feel completely and totally self-conscious.

Opie laughed but didn't say anything. He took a long sip of his beer. "Don't worry about it. I'd take burnt appetizers over my usual dinners."

"Kids okay with you being here?"

"I don't want to talk about the kids." Mae was taken back, it was the last thing she ever expected him to say. "We always talk about the kids," he leaned forward.

"Okay." Mae grinned. "So how are you? How was your day?"

"I'm good, real good, same old really."

Granted, Opie was feeling much better than he had in years but there was still a marked sadness in his eyes, his whole demeanor really. That was what attracted them to each other. Mae, for all her positivity, was marred and hurting and like Opie, she was painfully alone.

"Really though?" She tapped the spot between them. "Talk to me, it's just us."

Opie pursed his lips and looked at her. "Things are getting...tense." He admitted. "Mary's giving me shit, I gotta work though. I don't know what she wants me to do." As his anxiety heightened with every word he began to adjust and readjust his beanie.

"Would you like Mae's advice or Ms. Callahan's?"

"Mae's."

Nodding, she swilled her wine before taking a sip. "You said before you two have a strained relationship, I don't think you should push it. There's other options, the after school program maybe, friends, extended family?"

"I don't really have many friends." Opie shrugged. "Club, Mary, they're my family, that's about it."

"And you have me," she smiled. "You're not alone, if you ever need anything I can help." There was a loud ding from the kitchen and Mae squeezed his hand before jumping up from the table.

The moment she was gone Opie wanted to leave. This girl didn't need his baggage, his bullshit and the drama that always came with the club. He could hear her in the kitchen, she was always humming and he liked it, it was a calming sound.

"I hope you like it, I'm not used to cooking for other people." Mae set his plate down with a hopeful smile. It was loaded up, she figured he was a big eater. "It's a stir-fry, obviously. I was just waiting on the rice."

"It looks delicious." He looked up at her as she took her spot across from him and smiled. Sure, it was selfish and prideful but Opie didn't care. He'd figure it all out, he'd felt this pull, a draw he couldn't explain.

Mae and Opie ate, casual conversation flowing easily between them. They'd spent so much time together in meetings they were comfortable with each other but the wine and beer made them both feel a bit more at ease.

After dinner they shared the burden of cleaning up, working together they finished it before moving to the couch. Mae was sitting on her feet, leaning into him, with a goofy smile on her face that Opie instantly matched.

"You don't smile often." She said sadly. "I like when you smile." Mae scooted closer, rubbing her nose against his. She was about to speak again when he kissed her suddenly, Opie was much more gentle than his size would suggest.

"Is this all right?" He asked apprehensively as their lips finally parted, that was a very bold move for Opie. "I'm sorry if it was too much."

When his eyes turned away from her Mae gave his beard a tug and pulled his lips to hers again. It was more than all right, she was simply ecstatic. As Mae kissed him with more fervor than before as she stretched her leg over his lap and straddled him.

Opie groaned as she settled on him, one hand firmly on the small of her back, holding her taut little body tight to his, while the other caressed her cheek softly.

Moving her hands up from his chest to his head, Mae pulled his beanie off and ran her fingers through his hair. They were both nervous, neither Opie nor Mae had been with someone in some time but anxious or not, she could still feel him straining against his pants.

"Ope," she whispered into his mouth. Opening her eyes she leaned her forehead on his. "I should tell you something."

He shook his head and knotted his fingers in her hair as he kissed her again. Opie didn't care what she had to say, he wanted her in every way imaginable. With his free hand he pulled at her sweater and she tensed, feeling the instant change Opie froze.

"What? Are you okay?"

Mae smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought the urge to frown. She was sure he would leave, no man wanted to be with a drug user.

"Yeah, I just..." Mae swallowed her pride. "I used to use, heroin." She took her sweater off and showed him the scars in her elbows. "I'm clean, in every way; I just thought you should know."

Ghosting his fingers over the marks Opie nodded, he was sure it was a difficult thing to admit. "You were drinking."

Opie was familiar enough to know addicts didn't, or shouldn't, drink. If he was honest, it didn't bother him, as long as she was clean. If anything, it made him feel closer to Mae, she had issues and maybe she'd be more understanding when she learned of his dark flaws.

"I know, I didn't use for long, it was more recreational. I won't ever use again," she shuddered at the memory of what made her stop. "I haven't even used since I started working for the district."

"It's okay," he assured her. "Is that it?" Mae nodded.

Opie grinned and kissing her again held her carefully as he slowly rose to his feet. He looked at her expectantly and she nodded, it felt good to have at least that small bit of truth out. "My room?" She asked timidly, Opie answered with yet another kiss.

Carrying her into the bedroom Opie grinned as he stretched her out on the king sized bed and then pulled his boots and cut off. Her hair fanned out around her as she shyly sucked on her bottom lip watching him undress. The hem of her skirt was edging further up her thighs as he crawled over her; Mae swore Opie could feel how hard her heart was pounding against her chest.

When his eyes opened the next morning Opie grinned to see Mae curled up beside him in bed. Her dark hair was a beautiful contrast with her pale skin. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he begrudging woke her gently.

"We both have work." He whispered into her hair. "Sorry."

Mae stirred but didn't open her eyes, she buried her face in his chest and groaned. "Jesus, you must think the worst of me." She opened one eye and pulled a face. "I don't usually do that, sex on the first date."

"I don't," Opie assured her sternly. "Last night you said I'm not alone, you aren't either. You were right, we have each other."

Her heart skipped a beat as he said it. Mae smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "Good, I like that."

They finally rolled out of bed and Mae quickly showered and dressed while he waited for her outside smoking a cigarette. She rushed around hoping to make it to work in time, Opie didn't really have to worry but he knew she did.

"I'll call you after work?" She asked, not completely sure of their standing.

"Sounds good," he walked her to her car. "Have a good day, Mae."

They shared a quick kiss and Opie pulled out behind her. She made the first left toward school while he took a right and headed off to Main Street on his way home to shower. As he rode by Impeccable Smokes he didn't notice Darby strolling in but he should have.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is she?" Weston asked with a cold look. They'd heard there was a female involved but she was of no importance until now.

Darby really hated being under Zobelle and his crew's control. All he wanted was a little money and muscle so he could set up shop in town and make some money. He was too old for the gangster business.

"Just some girl, she came to me for help when she ran into some trouble with the Niners."

Weston scoffed, "She was working with them?"

"No, buying from them," he didn't feel like getting into the mess. "She was helping me roll supplies from Pope to Charming but now she's mixed in with SAMCRO."

As much as the club was hated by The League Weston knew Zobelle would be thrilled to hear. "I'll let him know." There was so many ways to convince or force this woman to help them.

"I need a new space." Darby said with annoyance. "Goddamn Sons blew up the house on Water road. I have all that shit packed up with nowhere to cook."

They already knew, it was all part of the plan that Mae was now pushing forward quicker than expected and it made Zobelle even more confident. She was a pleasant surprise, so much help and she didn't even know it. If they kept moving at this rate, they'd have the Sons locked up months sooner than planned.

"We know, you'll be hearing from me with a new location." Weston smiled, it was creepy enough to make even Darvy's skin crawl. "When are you meeting with the girl next?"

"Tuesday but I don't have a delivery until I get the lab." Too much, this was all too much and Darby was close to giving it all up. Zobelle appeared out of the back room of the cigar shop. "Finally I'm graced with your presence." He said with a snippy tone.

"Mr. Darby, I'm a busy man."

"So am I. This mess, this isn't what I wanted."

"You wanted protection and start-up," he gestured around the store. "That is what this is."

"Some protection you offered. The only reason we didn't lose everything is because of me."

"That explosion was unfortunate." He said with blatant insincerity. "But it will only serve to help us with the problem they present."

Darby shook his head, his boots kicking at the floor as he waited for his instructions but none came. "Well? I can't do anything else until you get me a new space." It was the same conversation repeatedly; Darby knew before he even got there that it would be like this.

"Keep your meet with her. You'll have everything you need by then." He smiled, looking up from his work. "Make sure she knows who she works for, Mr. Darby. She can either side with us or she can go down with the rest of them."

\--

Tara stepped over the threshold and into the TM office to see Gemma searching through piles of paperwork. The lot seemed slow and when she peeked into the bays no one looked overly busy.

"You okay?" She asked with hidden amusement. "Lose something?"

With a groan, Gemma nodded her head. "Baby with Neeta?"

"He is," Tara looked over some of the top papers. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just can't find shit in this damn office." Glancing out into the garage Gemma noticed Jax and Opie chatting over a mangled Harley engine. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a seat Tara shrugged. "Just wanted to stop by, going to be a late one for me so I wanted to see Jax before I went in."

Gemma grinned knowingly, of course that's what Tara wanted. "Well, there he is." She pointed through the doorway. When Tara stood, Gemma cleared her throat. "You know, he's not the one you have to worry about."

"I'm not worried." She said defensively.

Nodding slowly Gemma didn't fight it, no woman wanted to admit that. "Okay." She smiled. "You really need to own your role." She vaguely advised her.

Without acknowledging it Tara stepped out into the bays, her lips curled into a smile as she watched the boys working together and chatting happily. It reminded her of the old days when they were all in high school, before life really got crazy.

"Hey," Jax dropped his wrench and beamed when he saw her. "Miss me already?" He joked, kissing her ardently.

Swatting at his chest Tara jokingly groaned but wrapped her arms around him anyway. "No," she chuckled. "I forgot to tell you I won't be home to till late tonight; Neeta said she doesn't mind staying though, if you can't be there."

"Nah, I should be home, if not I can get Gem to stay."

Tara nodded, "Sounds good." She looked over Jax's shoulder at Opie and laughed. "If you guys don't watch out you'll have more professional women than porn stars and crow eaters hanging around here."

The couple laughed at Opie's expense, he felt his face flush and hoped his beard would cover most of the red on his cheeks.

"Leave him," Jax said only for his best friend's benefit.

"Hey, I like her, better than Lyla." She said with a more serious tone. Tara hated when those two had started spending more time together. It only lasted a few weeks though, at the time Opie wasn't ready for anything and her job did more than get under his skin.

"She's cute, Ope. "

"Dangerously cute," he admitted and finally looked up from the engine he'd been so focused on.

"You should bring her to Gemma's dinner." It was a wonderful suggestion to Tara but the boys weren't so sure. Mae was in the dark about a lot, pretty much everything.

Jax lead Tara out to the lot and toward her car. "Let's not push it," he said.

Putting her hands up in surrender she nodded, all Tara was trying for was a friend, maybe a like-minded woman to commiserate with.

"Okay, I won't."

They said their goodbyes and she drove off to Saint Thomas. Jax watched as the moment Tara left the tow truck pulled back through the gates. Another repo it looked like, it was a shame but really good for business.

"Jax," Juice jumped out of the truck and jogged over toward his VP. "Saw two dealers, TWO, while we were out." He motioned back toward Half-Sack as he set off to unhook the vehicle from the tow.

They headed back toward the clubhouse and Jax listened carefully as Juice told him the details. One was seen by the diesel yard and another by the mill, each man had protection, they weren't Darby's usual guys but they were certainly involved in White Power.

"Darby's gotta be cooking, even if that house was empty; he's got shit on the streets now." Juice said, his hands moving around animatedly.

Jax's jaw clenched as he thought about it, they were mocking the club and it enraged him. They had to do something but it had to be smart. "Yeah, there's something going on."

"Gonna tell Clay?"

"Yeah, good looking out, brother."

He waved the few Sons from the garage to follow him. They had to discuss this. With more purpose now Jax entered the clubhouse, he knew Clay was going to push for immediate action and as much as Jax wanted that, it was the wrong move.

"Clay," Jax called out. "Juice and the prospect saw two dealers out on the repo run."

Bobby and Tig were sitting at the bar munching on some fresh baked goods the former had so kindly offered. They looked up surprised, just a few days before they'd decided to take a wait and see approach and suddenly drugs were popping up everywhere.

"Bullshite," Chibs spat angrily.

Tig eyed Clay, his interest in the next step was heightened by their secret. "Boss, we can't sit by and let this shit fly."

Distressed, Clay huffed and dropped his coffee mug on the table with a bang. "We won't."

"This is what he wants," Jax warned. "Zobelle is clean. He'll get the law to get what he wants."

Brushing the crumbs from his chest Bobby shook his head. "Last place he set up shop in, War Boys MC crumbled; half were locked up within six months of him coming to town." Bobby's words struck fear in their hearts, "We need to be safe."

Clay rolled his jaw and looked at each brother one by one. "We need more information." He said, his eyes stopping on Juice.

"He's got nothing we can work with."

"Not on record, at least." Chibs countered.

Agreeing Juice shrugged. "I don't know, we'd probably have to get dirty to find his secrets."

That wasn't a problem, Clay already had someone he could talk to, it was just a matter of getting her to help. "Keep your eyes open," he said quickly. "Let's talk to any street contacts we have."

Juice was already on his way out. He knew more guys on a street level than many of the others. With every intention of talking to some of his old mill contacts Opie nodded and moved to leave. He figured he'd hit them up and maybe be able to meet Mae earlier than usual.

"Ope, I actually need you with Happ." Clay said quickly. "We're supposed to be testing out some new hardware at the warehouse."

As monumentally disappointed as he was Opie couldn't say no. He nodded and left with Happy on his heels. That would keep him busy while they paid Mae a little visit. The rest of them filed out all with their own individual jobs to do and left the mechanic jobs to the few men working who weren't patched.

Bobby and Jax were off to Cara Cara, Juice was talking to his contacts while Chibs began reaching out to the more official voices they had in their ears.

"Where are you off to?" Gemma asked as Clay mounted his bike.

He smiled, the unsettling snarl was far from bothersome for her. "Work, this Darby shit is growing."

"Need anything from me?"

"No baby," he leaned over the handles of his bike and kissed her. "I'll be home later."

Gemma backed up as Clay revved his engine, he pulled out and as Tig followed behind she watched with a half-smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Mae's shoulders dropped when she saw Clay and Tig darkening her door again. She pursed her lips and glared at them through the tiny crack she'd allowed the door to open. She was supposed to be meeting Darby in a few hours and now these two were turning up.

"What?" She didn't move, they weren't coming in, not this time. "I have shit to do." Projecting confidence was exhausting her already, Mae's eyes fell to her feet.

With a firm hand on the door Clay smiled at her, it had the exact opposite effect on Mae compared to Gemma. She couldn't close the door now, all his weight was keeping it open no matter how hard she tried.

"What do you have planned?" He asked as Tig hovered around behind him. "Opie's pulling some OT, doubt it'll be with him."

"It's not Opie I have to meet." The look of intrigue that colored their faces made her panic. "Friends from work," she lied.

"Guess those friends don't know you're smuggling pharmaceuticals to a known Neo-Nazi, meth cook and dealer."

Mae relented and opened he door further. "Get in." At least now her neighbors wouldn't see the exchange. "I'm not helping you. Darby'll go insane."

He was already going to, they hadn't met since the incident on Water road. As if that wasn't bad enough Zobelle was now upping his stress level as well.

"You won't have to worry about him." Tig said as he pointed to an oil stained bandana that, undoubtedly, belonged to Opie. "This guy'll watch your back." He picked it up and waved it at her.

"I don't want Opie involved in this." She said firmly. "Look, I don't know what the hell you think you can do or how I can help but I'm not."

"You asked us," Clay leaned back and made himself comfortable on her sofa. "Who we are the last time we spoke."

"I never did get a straight answer."

"I'll give you one." An edited and very vague answer, but it was something. "We keep that shit out of Charming." His tone and attitude was instantly dark and terrifying. "Darby is a scumbag that we've worked very hard to push out."

Mae's breath caught in her throat. "Look," she stuttered. "I'm sorry but I don't know anything."

"Then you find out."

"He doesn't tell me shit." She shook her head. "He wasn't very trusting before and now after the last time we met it'll be worse. He was so suspicious."

It was already discussed, Tig would follow Mae to meet Darby whether she liked and knew it or not. After the meeting they'd had it was a necessity. He'd either have to keep her safe or just find the information Mae wouldn't give up.

"We aren't just mechanics and Harley enthusiasts," Clay admitted.

"I'm starting to get that." Mae chewed on her lip. "Opie too?"

"This has nothing to do with Ope. This is us, telling you, whatever Darby is holding over your head, is gone now."

Mae had traded one devil for another and now she had these guys offering to be a savior? She didn't trust it. Sticking with the devil she knew seemed safer. Opie was nothing like these two, she trusted him but no one else.

"I think I'll just ride it out." Her eyes settled on the door. "You should go."

"How do you think the school board would feel about your...extracurricular activities?" Tig asked, his voice was low and menacing but there was a devilish grin playing on his lips. "Not sure the good people of Charming would be thrilled either."

"Little Bobby and Susie around a junkie and a mule, that won't ever go down well." Clay asked with feigned shock. "You'd lose the life you've tried so hard to secure."

"And Ope?" Tig pulled a face. "He hates the dealers as much as we do."

Mae was stuck, without doing as they asked the protection Darby provided was pointless. "If I help you you'll get Darby, and the guy he was keeping away, off my back?"

The both nodded confidently; they were certain they could and had every intention of doing so. When it came to women, none of the guys liked doing things like this but it was the only way.

"That's what the Sons of Anarchy do." Clay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We protect Charming and our neighbors. Keep the town safe and happy; everybody wins when we're involved."

Mae weighed her options for a minute and slowly began to nod. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

Clapping his hands together twice Clay smiled, this time it was much less upsetting. "Very good, Mae. I think you'll see this is the best for you."

"Now," Tig smiled. This was what he was interested in from the onset. "Who was Darby protecting you from?"

"LaRoy Wayne, he runs the One-Niners out of Oakland." They tried to hide their mixed reactions to the news. This might be easier than previously thought. Mae looked at Tig and Clay as they eyed her for more details. "I used to buy from one of his dealers, they were hassling me because I stopped my usual pickup. I was trying to get clean," she said as a quick explanation.

"They're after you for that?" Clay asked with surprise. Sure, no one liked losing a customer, especially when heroin sales in the area were falling, but that seemed extreme.

Mae shook her head. "No. I saw one of them…I saw them kill someone." Her voice faltered when she said it, still shaken and terrified by the incident. "I panicked and I ran. I heard from people that bought from them too that they were looking for me. Fuckers set my apartment in San Fran on fire as some kind of message. I couldn't go far, I had no money and I was trying to get clean. I just got this stupid job here and I was screwed, so I went to the Nords."

Not too bad turned into extremely problematic very quickly. "Were you going to rat?" The words were dripping with suspicion. "That why they came after you?"

"No!" She snapped quickly. "No, I wasn't. I know what happens to people who snitch, besides I would have gotten in trouble anyway. It was some asshole gangbanger," Mae said to make herself feel less guilty over not going to the police.

They took on Chucky after that little weirdo admitted to being a rat; this chick should be no problem. She was clearly too scared to do anything and, if they were honest, they felt for her. Next on the agenda would be a conversation with the Niners.

"Alright." Clay was satisfied. "Tigger'll follow you tonight; he'll be on you from now if Ope isn't."

"He can't know." She begged. "Please. I'm not a bad person and I really like him."

"He should know," Clay warned her. "But if you want this between us, that's fine. Once we get rid of Darby's operation, your debt with us is clear."

Her phone buzzed on the coffee table, it was Opie. "I have to take this." Mae needed him to cheer her up. "Thank you."

"Tig'll stay. You'll be safe." Clay pointed to his Sergeant.

Mae nodded and stepped away to take the call. It was a nice break from the suffocating atmosphere those men created in her home.

"You're on task, Trager." Clay said with full confidence in his brother. "Tomorrow I want a full report. I can talk to LaRoy myself; get them off her tail so all we'll have to worry about is Darby."

Clay knew he could get something from the Niners for the promise of keeping Mae quiet. It wouldn't be difficult, she'd already proven she knew better but it would mean goodwill in the bank with LaRoy and that was worth a lot.

"The club?" Tig asked as they hovered in the door, Mae was in the kitchen happily chatting with Opie. "What are we going to tell them if I get more?"

That wasn't a concern. "You know plenty of shady characters," Clay said with a laugh. "Maybe we heard from a partner."

By the time Mae walked back into the living room Clay was gone and Tig had made himself comfortable. She looked at him awkwardly, "I'm leaving soon. Going to meet Opie after, so you can't be around."

"Trust me sister, no one's going to know I'm even there. As soon as you two hook up, I'm gone."

With no other choice Mae nodded and left to get changed. The whole situation weighed on her with more pressure every day. Part of her wanted to tell Opie the truth, if he was involved with these guys maybe he'd be more understanding than she assumed. Clay and Tig seemed unfazed by her story and problems but she just was too scared to tell. One day she would but right now Mae wasn't willing to risk him and whatever they were building.

_____

It didn't matter that Tig assured her repeatedly that he'd be close, Mae couldn't shake the feeling he'd abandoned her. Constantly she checked her rearview but there was no sign of him. That was probably the point though, an off glance or something small could alert Darby to the fact that she wasn't alone.

Mae parked in her usual spot and looked around before carefully stepping out and leaning on the driver's side door. She should have felt safer but if anything Mae was more on edge than ever, especially when she heard his truck rumbling toward her.

"Trunks already open." She said as he exited the cab and his two workers jumped out of the back. They looked at him and didn't move to load up her car as usual. "What?"

"You expect me to believe you didn't know?" Darby spoke with more frustration than anything.

"Know what?" She whispered, her eyes on anything but him. How did he know Tig was there when she didn't know where he was? She had to deny, that was what Tig told her to do. "I don't know anything."

Shaking his head Darby stepped closer to her, the look of disappointment was confusing her. "The little house on Water road, red shutters." Mae pulled a face, she didn't get it. "Blown to shit not too long after the last time you were there."

The shock was genuine, Mae had no idea what had happened. It wasn't like Clay would have told her and things like that were kept out of the paper at all costs. It did Charming no favors.

"I didn't know about that." She said quickly. "I had nothing to do with it."

Darby rolled his eyes hard. "Convenient though, wasn't it?"

"Labs explode, you know that. I can't really say I'm surprised." Crossing her arms over her chest Mae gathered some strength to look at him. "I didn't tell anyone about it. Can we please just do this?"

Snapping his fingers Darby signaled them to load her car up. With more force than she suspected he wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"My benefactor isn't happy." He whispered harshly. "He knows you've been hanging around SOA."

Whenever this mysterious silent partner was mentioned sides suddenly changed, Darby and Mae were no longer at odds. They were both in the same position with him, bent over and without options.

"So what?" She snapped and pulled her arm away. "Maybe if you told me something I could help you out. Why does it matter who I spend my time with?"

"Because they're blowing up my shit!" Darby's hands flew in the air as he turned his back on her with an irritated grunt.

"They what?" Mae asked, incredulous. If it was true and she was leaning towards believing him, that meant Tig and Clay completely screwed her and lied about it.

This wasn't good. Tig was able to hear Darby's little outburst but not much else. It was only when things got heated and they raised their voices he could actually catch something. Darby placing the blame on the Sons was definitely something he caught.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, now he'd have to think of something to say to pacify her.

"You're little boyfriends were the ones who set that up." He spat. "You have to understand, I'm trying to protect both of us." Darby admitted.

"From who?!"

"Ethan Zobelle."

Mae pulled a face; she didn't know him at all. "And who is Ethan Zobelle?"

"He's a very powerful man." A.J. Weston came out from the patch of woods behind them. Darby jumped at the sound of his voice. "He's our boss."

"What are you doing here?" Darby snapped, angry he'd been followed and worried they'd be concerned he'd named Zobelle. "I told you I would deal with her."

The word choice flipped Mae's stomach, she didn't want to be dealt with, usually that meant ending up in a shallow grave somewhere.

"We had to be sure you'd pass along the message." Weston spoke with no inflection; his voice was cold and eyes terrifyingly dark. "She needs to know who she's working for, where her loyalties lie."

"Jesus Christ," Mae moaned as the severity of her situation landed square on her shoulders. This guy was so scary and his tattoos proved what kind of man he was. "Look, you don't have to worry about me. I just drive, that's it."

Weston stalked toward her and pushed her against the hood of her car. "That's not it." He smiled and Mae cowered back away from him. "You're going to help us set up Clay Morrow and his biker trash buddies."

When AJ came into view Tig just about lost his mind. What else was going to be added to this already messy situation? "Goddamn it, I can't hear shit." He could see their mouths moving but that was about it.

"I don't know anything." She stammered, her heart beating so fast she felt she might actually pass out. "I swear I don't."

Weston snarled, his face inches from hers. "Then you learn." It was all he needed to say.

"Fine. I'll get you something, just please don't hurt me."

Mae wasn't sure that was what was going to happen but she'd agree to anything while Weston was so dangerously close to her. He smiled, it was sickening, before walking back toward his own truck.

"I'll be seeing you next week, ma'am."

As he drove off Mae finally released the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. What in the hell had she gotten herself into? She and Darby made eye contact and he shook his head.

"I wanted to avoid that."

"What the hell did you get me into?" She snapped, suddenly feeling more his equal than ever before. "That man is a psycho!"

Darby already knew that. "Just make the delivery and try to get something to tell him next week, Mae."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" He shook his head. "Thanks, you were meant to protect me not throw me to these nutbags."

"I'm trying here, this wasn't part of my plan."

That was enough for her, Mae was fed up, she wanted to go home and meet with Opie. She nodded and got back in her car, the sooner she spoke to Tig the sooner she could try to forget all this.

Mae pulled into the gas station Tig had picked before their night began and waited at pump number one as instructed. She was livid, out of her mind, when he pulled up.

"You said you wouldn't do anything!" She shoved him back roughly, where the nerve was coming from she didn't know but Mae loved the fire in her chest. "Did you see that shit?"

"Hey!" He came back at her with wild eyes. "We never promised you that, we had to send a message." Tig shook his head, he didn't need to explain himself to her. "Weston, he's trouble, Zobelle too."

"You think?" For a split second Mae really thought maybe just having LaRoy kill her would be better than this mess. "What am I going to do? You want information on them and now they want it on you. I can't deal with this shit." She was already scratching at her vein, shooting up would be a release, a break from the fear and confusion but she knew she couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting with LaRoy alone was a risk Clay was willing to take but Tig wasn't going to let that happen. Even though they were on good terms once the beef between them over the Niners catching blame for Donna's death was cleared this was a sensitive matter.

"You leave her with Opie?" Clay asked as Tig pulled up beside him at a red light. He nodded, there was so much to talk about but now wasn't the time. "Get anything?" Again he nodded and they took off as the light turned green.

They rolled up to the agreed spot, one of many the two crews used for meetings. LaRoy, as discussed, had one man with him and that was it.

"Weston was there, Clay." Tig muttered as they waited patiently. "And he was not happy, got in her face, she looked terrified."

"Looks like we know who's backing Darby's cook."

"No surprise. You should know, she's pissed, Darby told her that shit by the creek was us." Before Tig could even tell Clay anything, the Niners arrived.

"Laroy," Clay greeted him with a smile and a firm handshake. "Thanks for coming out on short notice."

"Business," he said by way of explanation. "What's this about?"

It was so delicate Clay knew he had very little leeway with this conversation. "Word on the street is you're looking for a witness."

"Yeah? And whose word is that?"

Shrugging, Clay frowned, and pulled a print out of her DMV record with her old address that he'd gotten from Unser. "She look familiar?"

LaRoy sneered as he looked over the photo and her information, nothing he hadn't already seen. "Where is she?"

"Maelynn Callahan," Clay read her full name and information off the paper. "315 North Sixth Street. Did you check there?"

"Before you torched it," Tig added with a knowing smile.

Pissed and eager to end this LaRoy nodded and snatched the paper from Clay. "This bitch saw some shit."

"She saw your crew taking someone out, we heard the story and we had to work to get that much out of her." They spoke of the murder casually, like it was nothing because to them, it was. "She won't say anything, we've guaranteed that."

"I want her. Niners don't deal with loose ends, Morrow, you know that."

With a flick of his wrist Tig took the paper back and folded it neatly before slipping it into his cut. "She isn't a problem." He said confidently.

LaRoy was far from appeased. "Do you trust us?" Clay asked simply. "We've been working together for a while, LaRoy, we stick to our word. We've got her handled."

"She's a fucking junkie, how you gonna trust that?"

"She's hooking up with one of my guys." It wasn't something they wanted to admit but he was really giving them no choice. "I heard she needed some help, came to her myself. This isn't a club promise, this is my word to you. Man to man, she's not going to go to the police."

"And if it's convenient for you? What then?"

"Are you looking to give us a reason to make that a convenience?" Clay smiled when he asked.

Shaking his head LaRoy's shoulders dropped barely an inch but Clay and Tig saw it. "Got your guarantee?"

"You do. We trust her. She knows what happens to rats and she's confided in us, you have nothing to worry about."

Standing silently LaRoy thought it over quickly. "Alright then, she's your problem now."

"Good doing business with you." Clay and LaRoy hugged roughly before going their separate ways. That was easier than he thought actually, easier and faster.

Sitting on their bikes Clay and Tig finished their previous conversation. The entire meet was relayed in extreme detail for the president. It was concerning but Clay was confident in himself and Tig.

"So we're back to shutting Zobelle down." He mused as they started their Harleys. "We need eyes on him, Weston, Darby and Mae but she's the least of my worries now."


	11. Chapter 11

A full week had passed them all by. It was busy in every aspect of her life. Mae was still meant to be helping both sides in the ongoing war but it was so easy to ignore when she was with Opie. The last thing she wanted to do was rat and really it wasn't even possible. To her they were clean but just because she didn't have any real knowledge of the illegal activities the club was involved in didn't mean Mae didn't have suspicions.

Tig and Clay hounded her for information on Darby and more importantly The League but those men were keeping her in the dark. They were no fools they knew they had to protect themselves.

Tensions between brothers grew to a point where they could no longer be tolerated by those in or outside the club. It was clear they all needed a refocus and Gemma was sure she had just the thing to bring them all back. Telling them what really happened the night of Bobby's party had multiple purposes, not least of all would be therapeutic for her. The damage Zobelle was planning could only be stopped if they knew the truth, she couldn't lie anymore. It was tearing her apart inside and going to rip the club to pieces.

The next day when Clay held church he had the painful job of telling the club exactly what had happened to their Queen Gemma. Gutted and broken, but with a plan, the men were all sent home. They had to be clear and calm and none of them were even close to that.

Mae wasn't expecting to see Opie that day, she wasn't the one to bring the kids home either. She had her weekly meeting with Darby which meant she tried to keep her distance from them all. It made her feel better about the lie in some way.

The sun was barely beginning to set when she unlocked her front door and tossed the keys on the side table. It wasn't something he'd taught her but as Opie always stressed she locked the door as soon as she closed it. He was such a stickler for safety.

"Hello?" She hadn't even taken two full steps before she noticed things were askew. "Is somebody here? Ope?"

No answer. Moving forward into the house she looked around carefully but there was no sign anyone was still in the house. More than half of her wanted to call Opie but Mae knew she should probably call Tig or Clay, just in case it was Darby or worse.

Mae turned on her heel to grab her phone and was suddenly face to face with A.J. Weston. She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over her lips and silenced her.

"We're tired of waiting." He snarled. When she shook her head he moved his hand to let her speak.

"I don't know anything," Mae cried. "They wouldn't tell me anything, please."

Roughly he dragged her down the hall and tossed her like a ragdoll into the corner of the kitchen. Her head bounced off the steel refrigerator door with a crack and she yelped at the impact.

It was only the sound of Opie's Harley that saved her from Weston's wrath in that moment. He lifted her to stand and shoved her toward the door. "Get rid of him."

"How?"

"Find a way and if you don't, I'll kill him."

Using the entryway mirror she tried to make herself look presentable as she heard his heavy feet up the path. Mae's face was flushed, she looked frazzled but she had no time. The second his knuckles hit the door Mae swung it open.

Opie looked horrified, he was monumentally upset over what had happened to Gemma. All he wanted was to hold his girl, to know she was okay. There was an overwhelming need to protect and love Mae, he couldn't take her for granted.

"Hey," he waited for her to open the screen door but she didn't "Can I come in?"

She shook her head like she was meant to but her eyes screamed at him. "No, you can't."

"Why?" Too upset and lost in his own thoughts Opie didn't grasp the look in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"You should go, Ope." She said slowly. "You need to leave."

The pink in her cheeks and her slightly messed hair reminded him of the first time they'd fooled around. He looked over her shoulder and into the house. "Someone here with you?"

"No." She said quickly while her eyes said yes, but he couldn't see it.

Slowly he nodded, the shadow of another person hit the hallway wall. It was clearly a man and Opie had all he thought he needed. The urge to destroy the other guy was overpowered by the intense sadness he felt for Gemma and for himself. "Fucking typical." He spat as he backed away.

"Ope, it's not like that."

He didn't care to hear another word from her. Opie jumped back on his bike, heartbroken and supremely pissed. He was a fool to ever believe something that good could be real.

Mae sobbed as he disappeared down the street but her sorrow was drowned out quickly by pain as Weston grabbed her hair and winged her back into the kitchen.

"Let's see if I can't make you remember something." Weston backhanded her, a few drops of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Maybe shake some secrets loose?"

She pressed her hand to her lip and tried to calm her brain long enough to think of some type of plan but all thoughts stopped when two more men came out from her hallway. Opie was right there, she was so close to getting out of that situation but he was so lost he couldn't even see what was happening.

"Please, please don't do this." In a panic she just blurted out the only thing she could. "One of them is coming here. He won't go like Opie, he'll come in."

Dropping to his knees in front of her Weston grabbed Mae's face. "Who? Which one?"

"Tig, Tig's coming."

"Why?" He was a mere few inches from her face now. "Was he going to follow you?"

"No!" Deny, deny, deny. It was all she could do, it was what Tig always told her to do. "He's… he's…"

Fed up quickly A.J. gripped her throat and slammed her head back against the fridge. "Tell me what they know."

"Nothing." She choked out as she began to cry. "I don't know anything."

When he released her neck Mae gasped for air. Weston looked amused as he fiddled with something in his pocket. "Darby told me," he grinned. "I think I know how to get what I want." He pulled a little pouch from his pants and from that a syringe filled with heroin.

"No," she moaned. "Please." It didn't matter what she said, a small part of Mae really wanted that hit. even if she knew it would be the worst thing to happen to her. "I really don't know anything."

Weston didn't care. While the other two men held her down he pressed the tip of the needle into her arm. "Maybe this will make you more willing to talk." He pressed the plunger down just a bit, careful to not give her too much and render her unconscious or possibly even kill her. He stepped back and watched, the change in Mae was instant, her body slumped down when the men let her go. Mae murmured as the warmth flowed through her veins and the drug began to take hold over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Weston continued to try to question Mae alternating physical and mental abuse before finally injecting her with the rest of the syringe. Even if she wanted to tell him anything she couldn't, her tongue felt heavy from the heroin, she could barely ask him to stop anymore. Again, the sound of a Harley that granted her a break, finally Tig had arrived or at least she hoped it was a Son.

He instructed his men, "Go, bring the car around." They listened for fear of being on the receiving end of his wrath.

With a snarl A.J. bent in front of her and grabbed her cheeks. "If you don't give us what we want, this'll happen again." The sound of Tig knocking at the door sent him scrambling as if the biker wouldn't know she'd been attacked and the League's involvement could be kept hidden.

When she didn't immediately answer the door Tig knocked harder and called out to her. "Mae? It's late, we gotta go."

Her car in the drive and the lights on in the lower level of the house but no sound or movement made Tig uneasy. The second story was dark, she wasn't up there. He tried to tell himself that maybe she was sleeping, she'd dozed off accidently but it didn't work.

Creeping around the side of the house he peeked in the windows and made his way slowly to the back. Weston had left the kitchen door ajar and it was all the confirmation Tig needed. With his hand on his pistol he entered the kitchen to see Mae sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh, shit girl." After quickly checking her pulse, he cleared the lower level before coming back around and rolling her onto her back. "Mae?"

Her face was bloodied and bruises had already started to appear up and down her arms, chest and neck. Looking her over Tig saw the fresh, bright red, prick in her arm and swollen vein. "Goddamn it." Fishing his phone from his pocket Tig called Clay, he didn't know what else to do considering the situation.

"Time to get up." He said and gently tried to shake her, she groaned but didn't move. "Come on, Clay, hurry up."

It didn't take Clay and Gemma too long to arrive at Mae's but it felt like an eternity to Tig. They came in the kitchen door like Tig had told them to. At the sight of her Gemma shook her head.

"Jesus, what happened?"

"I don't know. Came to meet her, found her like this."

Gemma looked accusingly at Tig and Clay. She had no idea about anything between them. "Why were you here? Meeting her for what?"

"Doesn't matter," Clay interrupted. "Clean her up, Gem, we need to get her up and moving."

Doing as she was told Gemma pulled the small first aid kit from her bag and set to work. She spoke softly to try to rouse her, little by little Mae seemed like she might be coming around.

"What do you think?" Clay asked quietly as the men left the room.

Tig shrugged. "She had fresh marks on arm," he tapped the crook of his elbow. "It could only be one crew though but I'm not thinking Darby did that."

"I think you're right."

They both figured it was Weston, he was out of his mind and everyone could see that by the look in his eyes. Tig was feeling more conflicted than ever, after Donna the last thing he wanted was another innocent getting hurt.

"Clay," Tig called after him before he could go back into the kitchen. "We have to fix this."

It was clear from the start Donna had a huge, painful effect on Tig and now this was pulling at him too. Clay nodded, it understood. "We will, brother."

"She's coming around." Gemma said as they entered the room again. Mae's eyes fluttered a little, she stirred as Gemma finished placing the little bandages over her cuts. "Come on, darlin', time to get up."

It didn't take too much longer for Mae to open her blackened, swollen eyes. When she saw the cuts she looked around for Opie but he wasn't there. "I want Ope." She murmured. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Gemma said as she helped Mae sit up and leaned her against the cabinets. They'd only met a few times and it was clear how uncomfortable she felt having them there in the situation. "What happened?"

"Weston happened."

Gemma grimaced at the name but kept her composure. "All right, let's get you up and walking."

It wasn't until sunup that Mae was moving around on her own. She was weak and already itching for another hit. Withdrawal from the dose Weston gave her would be bad enough, Mae knew she couldn't and she didn't even have anywhere to go for heroin. Tig and Clay got what little information they could from her and left a few hours later while Gemma stuck around.

After a long shower she was ready to go, her stomach was churning either from withdrawal or her anxiety over seeing Opie but it was probably both. "Thank you, Gemma." Mae said, embarrassed, her hands shaking.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Opie." Mae was angry he'd left but she knew from his end it looked much different than it really was. "I have to talk to him, come clean about a few things."

Gemma nodded, after admitting a few things herself she knew how important it was to be honest. Hiding things only ended with people getting hurt. "I know we don't know each other at all, really, but I think the truth is the best thing."

Mae nodded, she agreed wholeheartedly. "Hopefully I'll see you around."

\---

It didn't feel right. Opie shifted and fidgeted with his arm around a sleeping Lyla. He tried to make it better, make it feel good, but it was all wrong. She just didn't fit with him the way Mae did. When she finally awoke he couldn't have been more relieved, thankfully she didn't say anything, only giving him a sleepy smile.

Opie felt sick as he watched Lyla, completely nude, walk from the bed to the bathroom. His night spent with her in the clubhouse apartment didn't make him feel any better, he felt just as hurt and angry as he did the night before.

"Shoulda kicked that dickhead's ass." He mumbled sitting up and putting his feet on the floor.

Throwing his clothes on Opie waited for Lyla to come out, fully dressed now. "That was fun," she said sweetly. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, Lyla, that wasn't..." He didn't know what to say. "You should probably just go." Her reaction made him feel exponentially worse. She nodded slowly, the hurt of being used was all over her face. "I didn't mean to lead you on or anything."

"No, it's fine." Snatching up her shoes she swung open the apartment door.

With his cut and beanie over his arm Opie followed after her. "Lyla, I'm sorry."

The two of them turned from the hall to the main room of the club. Opie froze when he saw Mae, her face a beaten mess. She was trying to get something out of Tara but she and Jax were trying to ease what would be monumentally painful for her.

"What happened to you?" He asked, his voice pained, as he made his way over to her. "Jesus, Mae. Are you okay?"

She looked between Lyla and Opie, understanding fully why the others were being so evasive. Her chin trembled as she thought about what he was doing while she was with Weston.

"I'm fine." She stammered as she backed away slowly. "I'm fine."

"Mae, don't." 

She shook her head, turned away from him and hurried out to her car. Mae was at a loss, completely floored and heartbroken by what he'd done after only thinking she'd been with another man. Maybe he didn't feel as strongly for her as she assumed.

"Mae," Tara came out after her as Jax held Opie from following. "Do you need help?" She was a doctor, a healer and seeing the damage done Tara had to at least try.

"I needed Opie." She admitted. "Doesn't matter, I'll figure it out." How Mae would do that she didn't know but at least she knew Tig and Clay would help, even if they were the last people she wanted. Juice and Half-Sack rolled in and Mae used that moment of distraction to hop in her car and squeal out of the lot.


	13. Chapter 13

"What was that about?" Juice asked as he passed by Tara, a manila envelope in his hands. "She raced outta here quick."

Before Tara could speak, not that it was any of Juice's business or her place to tell, Opie barged out of the clubhouse. He looked around the lot and, not seeing Mae or her car, made a beeline for his bike.

Knowing their history Juice nodded when he saw Lyla follow Jax out as he tried to stop Opie from making a bad decision. "Oh, never mind, think I got the picture."

"I'll never understand you men." She said sadly and turned back toward the clubhouse. Juice chuckled, he didn't really understand why they did those things either but then again, he was just a bit more old-fashioned.

Probably nothing else could have stopped Opie from going after Mae except Tig and Clay returning from a busy morning of fact-finding. They saw him and Jax in a passionate conversation as they parked and quickly jumped off their bikes.

"What's the problem?" Clay asked. As President he needed to make sure everything was going smoothly. It wasn't, he knew that, but he didn't know how much Opie had figured out.

Jax shook his head and pulled the brim of his baseball hat down. "Domestic shit," he said as a quick explanation.

"You talk to Mae?" Clay asked.

Opie nodded and clipped his helmet under his chin.

"Chapel, now, everyone."

The Sons assembled all listened to Clay dutifully and made their way in except Opie, Jax and Tig. The four of them stared at each other, two against two.

"I can't, Clay. I gotta find her." It wasn't a question and Opie wasn't waiting for approval.

"You can't, we need you at that table. This involves you and Mae more than you know right now."

Jax looked questioningly at Clay and Tig, his eyebrows raised high into his hairline. "What's going on? What aren't you tell us?"

"What happened here?" Tig asked and although Jax didn't want to he relayed the story to them. "Shit."

"Yeah. Now why don't you two come clean?"

"Chapel." Clay said again and walked toward the building. "We'll talk about it with everyone."

"What the hell is going on?" Opie snapped now, furious. "Talk to me, Clay." He called after him. "What do you know?"

Clay and Tig shared a quick, almost impossible to catch, look. This had to be done very delicately. "I found her," Tig said regretfully. If they admitted to using Mae, even if they had every intention of keeping her safe, Opie would lose his mind.

Opie looked dumbfounded at the idea, it just didn't make any sense. "Why the hell didn't you call me? What happened?" Off his bike and in Tig's face in seconds Opie was shaking.

"We tried, your phone was off, brother." Tig had his hands raised high. Tig, Clay and Gemma all tried but Opie was busy apparently.

"How did you know? Who?"

"Brother, if we tell you, you gotta hold it down." Clay said supportively.

Jax put a firm hand on Opie's shoulder but even he wasn't ready for the shock that hearing it was Weston would cause.

"Juice has new info," Tig added. "This needs to be smart."

"Juice knows?" Opie roared.

"No," Tig and Clay both answered quickly. "No one but us and Gem, she helped patch her up." Clay's shoulders dropped as he looked at Opie. "It was Weston. He attacked her, wanted something to use on the club."

The specifics didn't matter, Opie's mind was suddenly racing. All the little questions, like why Tig had been the one to find her, weren't a concern right then. He just needed to find her. He couldn't believe it, the man he saw, the man he swore she was sleeping with, was Weston. "I have to go." He muttered, distracted.

"Brother, you need to let her cool off." Jax couldn't imagine what Opie was feeling but he knew they were both on edge and a meeting now could be dangerous. "I'll ask Tara to go check on her. We'll send someone to keep an eye on them."

"Opie," Clay grapsed his shoulders and forced eye contact. "Get with it. We need to talk about Weston and Zobelle, taking them out and then you go fix things with her."

Jax had to agree so Opie nodded slowly, unsure, but following their lead seemed like the best idea. He mournfully walked up the lot with Jax, Clay and Tig followed behind. It didn't take much to convince Tara to speak with Mae, she shot Opie a spiteful look as she headed out with Half-Sack following.

When they all gathered at the table Opie hardly listened to anything anyone had to say. He was silently obsessing over how close he came to saving her. Opie replayed their conversation repeatedly while his brothers discussed what had happened and where they could go with it. Mae's role was kept quiet, for Clay's and Tig's safety mainly.

"It wasn't too hard," Juice muttered. He slid the photos he had of Zobelle meeting with Marcus Alvarez. "Followed him for a few hours before I caught this, he only had one man with him. Not too sure he wants this getting out." He was obviously proud of himself.

"We might not have to get our hands too dirty," Clay mused as he took a long glance before sending the photos around.

Chibs chuckled at the photos. "Aye, we might just be able to watch these two take each other out."

"This piece of shit is easy. I want Weston and I know I'm not alone in that." Jax said as he declined to look at the photos. He didn't care, he wanted to move.

A few ideas were thrown around but they all knew what was going to end up happening. "Me and Jax, alone, we'll go show him Zobelle's little paparazzi shots."

"You think he'll turn?" Bobby asked. "We don't know which loyalty he takes more seriously."

"You ever see that guy?" Chibs asked with a dark laugh. "Stout little psychopath. These shots'll send him howling."

"He'll turn." Piney said confidently. "He's got hate in his blood, the only thing Zobelle is more into than hate is greed."

"That's what we're banking on." Clay said as he brought the gavel down. Step one was underway.


	14. Chapter 14

Tara's hand hovered over the doorbell, still unsure about getting more involved than she already was. She and Mae had chatted at dinner and seen enough of each other on the lot but they were far from friends. Sucking it up, Tara hit the button, and waited nervously.

"Go away," she said, her voice weak.

"It's Tara, Opie didn't send me, I'm just checking on you."

The door creaked open just an inch. "I'm okay." She scowled seeing Half-Sack.

"I don't think you are." Tara snipped with her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on, just talk to me. They're assholes, I know that."

Mae smiled at that just a bit, she opened the door and let Tara walk in but Sack stayed on the porch. "Yeah, they are."

The girls settled on the couch, both silent for a short moment, before Tara started. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you'll all know soon enough." Sadly, Mae wouldn't be the one to tell Opie. She was almost certain word would get out, especially after her appearance at the clubhouse.

"Well, we don't, or at least I don't, so why don't you just tell me?"

Mae tucked her legs up and sat on her feet. "It's long and messy and no one knows but Tig and Clay."

"Tig and Clay?" She asked, astonished by the revelation. She shouldn't have been, those two were hardly trustworthy.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be helping." She laughed to herself. "I got in trouble with a crew in Oakland, went to another crew for help and Tig found out. He and Clay offered to help me get out from under both guys if I helped them get information on Darby."

Tara shook her head, this was bad and Mae hadn't even mentioned Weston yet. "Darby found out?"

"Yeah, turns out he's not even pulling the strings, Tara. Ethan Zobelle is. Weston came here last night, attacked me, drugged me." Mae stopped, her eyes filling with tears. "Those are the basics."

"So when Opie came here, it was Weston he saw." Mae nodded. "Jesus," all Tara could think about was what had happened to Gemma. "You need to talk to Ope."

"No, I tried, I wanted to, that's why I went there looking for him but then I saw him with her. He slept with that girl. His ex, the porn star," Mae was shaking her head. "I'm no saint, I should have told him from the start, as soon as Tig popped up. I just, I thought he was different, that I could trust him."

Her shoulders fell, Tara felt awful for Mae. "Look, I think you two should just talk. Ope's a good guy but even the good ones are idiots."

Mae wasn't having any of it, she wanted nothing to do with any man wearing a cut or involved in a gang or a crew or a club. "Thank you for your concern, Tara, but I think I'll pass."

After a long talk, more about their own lives rather than the men in them, Tara headed home. She was frustrated when she walked in, the sight of Jax rocking Abel did help lighten her mood though.

"Hey," they greeted each other in unison and shared a kiss. "How is she?" Jax asked in a whisper.

They moved down the hall to put Abel in his crib. Tara smiled as she and Jax leaned over the edge to watch the child sleeping.

"A wreck, she's in some shit, more than any of you know."

His eyebrows furrowed as he tore his eyes away from Abel to look at Tara. "What? Clay said Weston attacked her for info on the club."

Of course that's all he said. "You can't spread this shit around, Jax." He nodded, his face twisted with concern. Tara told him everything Mae had told her, which really wasn't much.

"Lying bastard." He muttered. "They were using her."

"Mae didn't want Opie to know, not that I can blame her."

Jax wrapped his arms around Tara, he sighed deeply and held her tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "All this stuff though, it scares me." She admitted into his chest. They barely had any alone time together anymore, Tara missed Jax terribly. "I feel like we're all just barreling straight for some horrific tragedy. How do we protect him?" She looked at Abel then back to Jax. "And ourselves?"

Jax didn't have an answer for her. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you and Abel. I don't want you to be scared, Tara. I will never let anyone hurt you."

_____________

Plans were in place to visit Weston as they'd discussed during church the day before. Any attempt at communication with Mae by Opie over the last twenty-four hours was ignored, his only comfort was knowing she had someone at the house. They wouldn't leave her unprotected until Weston and Zobelle were dispatched.

"Where are you going brother?"

The guys were feeling less jovial than usual, most sat around the bar after work but Opie was already heading toward the door. Jax followed him out, he was leaving with Clay shortly anyway.

Opie didn't answer at first, it seemed pretty obvious where he'd be running off to. If he could he'd camp out at her front door but the club and his kids wouldn't allow that. It hurt but he knew it was for the best, a move like that would only make her angrier, he was sure. Opie mounted his bike and finally looked at Jax as he traded his beanie for his helmet.

"Mae's."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jax nodded, he still didn't have a chance to talk to him about everything Tara had said the night before.

"You think that's smart right now?" Emotions were higher than ever and Opie wasn't rational in that moment.

"If it was Tara?" He asked coldly. "If you went and spite fucked your ex while she was getting beaten because of the club, what would you do?"

"I'd do everything I could to get her back, make it up to her." Jax admitted, his voice low so no one else could hear. "Then I'd take care the asshole that hurt her."

"I'm one of the assholes that hurt her."

Standing in front of the bike Jax nodded and shrugged. "Well, I think yours is different." There was a lot they needed to discuss but Jax knew this wasn't the time. "Go get your girl."

_________________

Clay just reached them as Opie's bike roared to life and he sped out of the lot and off toward Mae's. Jax and Clay silently slipped on their gloves and jumped on their own bikes. They were taking the drive to Weston's, it was a good distance and dusty, it would be just like him to live in some backwoods part of California.

Jax and Clay were composed; they needed to keep their heads clear. The want and need to destroy Weston was something they obsessed over but it couldn't be this way. They had to follow the plan, kept themselves from paying for something that was deserved even if the law didn't see it that way.

As they walked over the gravel toward the front porch Clay pulled the photos from his cut. There were kids, he could hear them, just another thing to keep them from straying.

"Weston," Clay called out, not bothering to knock.

A.J. barreled out the door, shouting directions to his sons to stay inside. "What do you want?"

Jax forced a smile, his lips twitched for a second to reveal a snarl, as he came face to face with Weston. "We're just here to help out our white brother."

"Get off my land; I don't need your help. You're race traitors, you and your white trash club."

Flicking through the photos Clay flipped one of Zobelle and Alvarez shaking hands. "Race traitors, huh?"

"What is this?" Weston snatched the photo away to get a better look. There it was, pain as day, Zobelle with some of the other League members meeting with the Mayans. "There's a reason." He said more for himself than for Jax and Clay.

"Is there? Is there ever a reason to work with color?"

"You need to leave." Weston said. "Before I call your Deputy Chief."

"Hale?" Jax laughed.

"You'd be dead before he could get up here." Clay whispered the bluff harshly as he stepped dangerously close to Weston. When he reached for his gun, Jax quickly slid between them.

"You want to come at us? Why don't you fight like a real man? Or do you only use your fists on the one's you know can't fight back?"

Weston's boys shouted from inside the house. "Leave!" Jax looked back, he could see them with handguns pointed out the windows.

He was shocked, Clay too, and they both slowly backed away. The information was passed along, they didn't need a shootout with preteen boys. "I'll just leave these here." Clay dropped the rest of the photos on the ground.

"Jesus," Jax muttered as they got back on their bikes. "First thing when we get back, get those fucking psycho kids out of there."

"Can you keep anything down?" Tara was perched on the edge of the tub wiping Mae's sweaty brow with a cool cloth.

"No, not even the anti-nausea meds you gave me."

Mae had set herself up in the upstairs bathroom. Pillows and blankets lined the tub where she was curled up, right next to the toilet so she wouldn't have to move really at all. It started with aches, anxiety and moodiness but those withdrawal symptoms were cake compared to the shaking, high fever, vomiting and headaches.

"Well," Tara looked her over. Mae was pale and weak, the withdrawal was bad but her lack of food and water was making it worse. "I can get you a shot, that way you won't be able to lose it. You need to keep your strength up.

"I guess, if you can. This really isn't as bad as last time." Mae grimaced as she remembered the first time she got clean. "One hit, one fucking hit and I have to go through this again." That was the worst part of Heroin, it didn't matter how small the dose was, withdrawal was withdrawal, the only thing that varied was length.

"Nice reminder the next time you crave, keep you on the straight and narrow." Getting up she ran the cloth under some cold water again. "I'm sorry he did that. Relapsing is one thing, that's a choice, but you didn't want this."

She sat up just a bit and tried to take a sip of water. "I told myself I'd never use again, shit, I didn't even want to after I got clean myself, no rehab."

"Did you ever relapse?" She asked with genuine interest.

"No, LaRoy's dealer was hasseling me for quitting so I went to meet him to pay him off and I saw that man get killed," Mae trembled at the thought. "If I needed another reason to stay clean, it was that."

The girls both looked at each other when they heard the all too familiar sound of a Harley. "Do you want to see him?" Tara asked softly. "If you don't it's okay, can't say I'd feel differently."

Mae truly didn't know. She wanted to talk to him, explain everything but she was so angry and hurt. Just when she was beginning to admit to herself she could actually love Opie he went and pulled that stunt.

"I'm afraid seeing him will change how I feel. I want to kick his ass, scream at him, but seeing his face," Mae shook her head.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Moving toward the door she nodded. "Why don't I talk to him? Come back and report?"

"Really? That might be better."

Without responding Tara slowly took the steps and swung open the door to see Half-Sack trying his best to keep Opie away. "She's not sure she wants to see you, Ope."

"I have to see her, come on Tara. Is she okay at least?"

"Sick, withdrawal from the hit Weston gave her."

Opie's face changed at just the mention. "I fucked up," he hated this. The only people Opie could ever open up to without judgment or anger were Jax and Mae, now he had to go through Tara to get to his girl?

"Yeah, you did." She agreed coolly.

Rolling his eyes Opie sighed, his awkward feet shuffled beneath him. "This is bullshit."

"Just let him in." Half-Sack mumbled to Tara. Her cold stare shut him up quickly.

"It's okay." Mae's tiny voice came from the entry way. She was leaning on the small table, a blanket wrapped around her. "Let him in."

"Jesus Christ." Opie pushed his way by Tara and took Mae's shaking body in his arms. "Mae, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, expressionless, and leaned all her weight on him. "I need to lie down."

Opie scooped her up in a fireman's hold and carried her up the steps. He wanted to say a million things but everything he'd rehearsed left him when her saw her.

Gently he placed her on the bed, she curled into the fetal position instantly. He looked at her, fragile and hurting, and the enormous guilt he'd been feeling swelled.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, still hovering over her.

"No." Mae didn't move. She spoke so softly, with her back to him, he could barely hear her. "Sit." Opie smiled sadly at the request, she always hated when people stood over her.

When he sat the bed shifted and squeaked under his weight. "Maelynn, I'm sorry."

"Please don't." He was far from forgiven, there was so much she had to say to him but right now she needed the comfort only he could provide. "Just...stay with me."


	15. Chapter 15

When Opie woke, his arms around Mae protectively, the pit in his stomach that he'd had since being with Lyla was gone. He was silent and still hoping to prolong the moment as long as possible but Tara came in to interrupt him.

"Hi," she whispered. It was clear she'd left and changed, he glanced at the alarm to see it was just after ten in the morning. "How is she?"

He nodded. "Good, I guess, she's been sleeping since I got here."

Tara smiled, that was what Mae needed, rest was important. "I'm going to give her this, for the nausea." She pulled out a syringe from her bag. "It's only half a dose, couldn't get more but hopefully it'll help."

"Thank you," Opie said as Tara wiped the spot on Mae's upper arm with alcohol.

She injected the medication, Mae's eyes fluttered but she was so exhausted she didn't wake up. "I have surgery but I'll check in with her. Sack went home for some sleep, will you be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tara left with a quiet nod, the door latched and her feet creaked down the steps. Opie wouldn't let her go, he just basked in the moment. Somewhere along the way he fell back to sleep only waking again when Mae rolled over to face him.

"Hey." He brushed her hair back from her face. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded, "Better."

That made Opie smile but Mae was still frowning. His thumb ran along her cheek from the corner of her mouth wishing he could cheer her up, make her smile in even the slightest. She loved being in his arms, with him, around him, but her heart was aching. A betrayal like that, so early on, even without the insanity of everything else, was bad enough.

"Tara was here, stuck you with something for your stomach. Is it helping?" Mae nodded again, her lips turning into a tiny grin. "Good, that's good."

"Ope, we should talk."

"Yeah," he swallowed slowly. "Mae I'm so sorry. I was an asshole, I was in a bad spot."

She scowled. "A bad spot?" Maybe next time he'd be more careful with his words. "Opie," her voice cracked. "I tried to get you to understand, I was staring at you, begging you." Mae shook her head. "It's probably better you left, Weston said he'd kill you, I just..."

"What happened?" The last thing Opie was going to do was try and defend himself, he'd have a chance to explain his side but right now it was about her. He was in a strange headspace after what they'd been told about Gemma but that felt like a cheap excuse.

Mae buried her head in his chest, she wanted to tell him everything but now it seemed impossible. Slowly, apprehensively, she outlined her relationship with the Niners, the murder, then how she'd run to Darby for help and what he'd had her do as payment for protection.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about drugs and the dealers." She remembered Clay and Tig telling her clearly. "I didn't know at first but then Tig found out and he told Clay and they freaked. I was scared to tell you, I didn't want to lose you."

"What?" Opie pulled a face, nothing but the guys' involvement mattered right then. "Tig and Clay knew?"

Mae could feel him tensing, she swore he was angry with her. "Yeah, they offered to help me get out from LaRoy and Darby, but it got messy really fast."

Opie was livid, he had to keep himself calm until he had a chance to go confront them. He didn't want to upset her any more than he already had. "Darby was working with Zobelle," he said. "Tig and Clay, they didn't want to help you for nothing, did they?"

Shaking her head she clammed up. "I just... I should have told you, I made them swear not to say anything."

Opie didn't care, they should have come to him, they should have brought it to the table and told everyone. "What did they want?"

"Ope," Mae didn't like this. She felt like she was getting people in trouble, wrecking the brotherhood.

"Tell me, Mae. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I wish you had told me, it wouldn't have changed us. I could have protected you, you just should have told me."

"I know," she hated this. Her stomach began to churn again because of the horrible conversation, not even his sweet words could calm her anxiety.

"Tell me everything." He asked, it was time they both let it all out.

"I was supposed to get them information," she could see his face changing. "Don't freak out, Ope." It was too late but he nodded anyway. "Then Weston wanted me to get dirt on you, it's not like it was some secret we were together. I didn't and that didn't make him very happy."

There were so many questions swirling in his head, so many details he wanted but all Opie could focus on was the abuse she'd endured because of Clay and Tig, because of himself. They had used her, they should have been protecting her.

"So he came here," Opie knew this would probably be the hardest part. It was, but she got through it and told him everything Weston had done. "Jesus," he pressed a hard kiss on her forehead. "Mae, I am so sorry." He spoke firmly, with confidence and pure emotion in his voice. "I will never let anyone hurt you again."

She pulled away from him and blinked a few times as she tried keep his presence, everything about him, from changing her decision. "Lyla."

Groaning inwardly Opie nodded. "It was a mistake, I thought the situation was different. I should have asked, I should have stayed here and figured it out."

"You shouldn't have had sex with her." Mae cringed at the visions her words conjured. "Is that how you operate? Revenge? Revenge for something I didn't even do?"

It was, boiled down, an act of revenge. That's how they all worked, personally and within their club relationships with other crews and each other. Opie thought he could be happy with Mae, he wanted to be happy with her and when he thought she had been cheating it crushed him. Somewhere in his mind he thought maybe he and Lyla could work even if it wasn't what he truly wanted. Under different circumstances, they might have, maybe if he'd never met Mae.

"It was," he admitted. "I was pissed Mae, I wasn't thinking clearly." He caressed her face softly. "I'm sorry."

"I know that I screwed up too, I should have told you about the Niners and your friends but I don't think I can get over what you did. I needed you and you left me here, with him, to go with her. Ope, I can't do this."

His chest grew tight, so tight he felt as if he could barely breathe. Opie shook his head, there was no accepting that, he'd have to win her back. He needed Mae. She was the one who made it all right, made the ache and the fear and loneliness seem like a distant memory.

"Mae," he didn't know what to say. "Just let me stay with you, take care of you. I'll get you through this and make sure you're safe until all this shit with Zobelle is handled."

She wanted that, she wanted him. Despite the hurt, Mae was willing to forgive him even if her head said it was foolish. There was no tangible reason for her to believe him but she did, wholeheartedly. Even before she'd fallen for him Mae could see the goodness in Opie, it was the first thing she ever noticed about him. Her pride was the only thing keeping her from giving in.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, ignoring his question. "What do you mean handled?"

"You're not the only one who kept shit quiet." Mae knew there was so much more to the Sons but the way he spoke now sent a chill down her spine. "We can talk about it when you're better," he said softly. That was fine, she needed time but would hold him to that promise later.

"I'm hungry." Mae tried to roll away from him to get up but he wouldn't let her go. "Ope, come on." He didn't want to, it was as if he'd never get to touch her again, sadly enough that could actually be the case.

"What about us?" He released her reluctantly, she rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed.

"I don't know, Ope." Glancing back did even more harm to her already weakening resolve. "We'll talk later, when I'm feeling better. I need to get my head around a lot of shit."

He nodded and swallowed down the speech he wanted to give her about always being there for her, it seemed selfish to push those things when she was so confused. "I'll go grab you some soup?" When she smiled his chest puffed out proudly. "Crackers and shit," he added.

She seemed to be softening as he pulled his boots and beanie back on. Before leaving, he made sure Sack was back in the living room, she wouldn't be open to another atack. Opie didn't know how long he was going to be gone for but he couldn't put off going to confront Clay and Tig.

____

Opie almost laid his bike down as he sped into the lot and tried to park as quickly as possible. He thought so hard on everything Mae had said that his anger stewed inside him the entire ride. He would not only take out his feelings over what they did but also what he had done to hurt Mae as well.

"What did you do?" He bellowed across the lot at Tig as he stood around the picnic tables with Chibs and Juice, they laughed heartily until hearing Opie's anger.

The three of them looked up, cigarettes hanging from their mouths as they watched him charge toward them. "Ope, brother," Chibs took to his feet. "What happened?"

"You should have protected her." Opie snapped, he was oblivious to the fact the rest of the club members were gathering outside now.

"Ope, we tried." Tig stood his ground but he wasn't thrilled at the idea of fighting Opie, he was much larger and his anger would certainly fuel him. Maybe he and Clay should have told her to keep their dealings quiet; her need for secrecy gave them a sense of security.

"Hey, hey!" Jax ran toward them, trying to keep Opie back but it was nearly impossible. "Ope, calm down." He put his palm to Opie's chest. "We can talk about it, the four of us."

Clay was last out of the clubhouse, he already knew what was going on the moment he heard Opie.

"Did you know?" He looked at Jax with surprise.

Jax sighed, "Not until last night. Apparently our girls have been talking."

Raking his hair back Opie growled, "You should have told me." His rage drained, all Opie wanted was someone to blame and punish but no one on that lot truly deserved his wrath.

"Yeah," Jax eyed Clay. "We all should have told you. We'll figure it out now." He suggested, Clay and Tig nodding along, they needed to discuss it before sitting down with the entire club.

"I don't have time." Now Opie sounded defeated, exhausted. "I'm not even supposed to be here. I gotta get back."

"Opie," Clay called after him. "Come on now."

"Church, tomorrow, leave it till then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Feedback is always greatly appreciated and helps a lot!!


	16. Chapter 16

Weston was able to use the photos Jax and Clay had given him to garner some support from the most militant of Zobelle's crew. They didn't have a plan, these men were far from intelligent and their tempers got the most of them in every situation.

Armed with handguns, information and an overpowering urge to right Zobelle's wrongs they charged into Impeccable Smokes in broad daylight. Polly Zobelle was behind the counter, she gasped when she looked up to see Weston pointing a gun directly at her.

"Where's your father?" Weston asked as one of his men locked the front door and pulled the blinds. Polly didn't answer, she cowered as he moved closer to her. "Where. Is. He?" Weston asked again, louder this time.

"He's not here, I'm not sure where he is."

"Get him here." Grabbing Polly's hair Weston pulled her from behind the counter roughly and pushed her down into the leather armchair. "Now, call him, get him here."

With a gun to her head, the barrel pressed against her temple, Polly wouldn't fight it. She nodded, her fingers shaking as she called Ethan. The call wasn't necessary though, as the phone rang he appeared from the back room.

"Let her go, A.J." He said calmly, his hands raised above his head. "Please."

"You betrayed us, betrayed the cause." He shouted, ignoring the request. Weston's gun was still on Polly as they spoke.

"I had to, we had to," Zobelle tried to explain. "We needed the Mayans. It was about gaining control, don't you see that?"

Shaking his head Weston looked away toward Polly for a split second as she let out a stifled sob. It was long enough for Ethan to reach under the counter and pull his own weapon. "Get out."

"You lied!" Weston snapped. "You're working with the Mayans. You never cared about a unified White America."

Zobelle could see the crazed look in Weston's eyes, this was delicate but he had numerous things in place to help diffuse situations that seemed simply out of control.

"You know what I stand for, who I really am." Zobelle tried to reason with Weston, not that he really believed it would work.

"You're a traitor." Weston said wistfully, his anger ebbing as he thought of how much work he'd put in and how much he believed in Ethan. "It's not about control of this shithole town or money, it's about stopping color."

Even with a gun aimed at his chest Weston wasn't backing down. Zobelle didn't know what else he could do, he wasn't willing to shoot a man, that was for sure, he gave kill orders but never pulled the trigger himself.

"I was the one thinking bigger," his free hand moved around the room. "Globally. Working with color was a necessity, one we will soon be rid of once we own this town and remove those that are in our way."

"You lied to all of us." Weston was suddenly furious again, the speed with which he flipped terrified Polly and Ethan.

Buying a few minutes would be exactly what they needed to diffuse the situation, Weston's phone rang cutting through the tense silence. He didn't flinch, his unnerving stare still locked onto Zobelle.

"There were other ways." He objected and reached in his pocket to glance at his phone. "Stay here," he instructed the two others, he'd never ignore a call from his boys.

The other day when Jax had mentioned to Clay about removing the boys from the Weston home, he was far from bluffing. The eldest boy called A.J. in a frenzy, protective services was there to take the boys in. Weston hollered in to leave Zobelle's shop and the three went off to try and rescue the children as if it were possible.

________

Opie didn't want to leave Mae with Sack that morning. Whatever meds Tara had given her had worn off and she was at, what he hoped, was the height of her withdrawal. Soon she'd be feeling better, it was the only silver lining to her suffering. He didn't have a choice though, Church was mandatory.

He spun out of her drive and made a quick stop at home before heading to the club. Everyone was already there hanging out around the bar.

"I'm here." He mumbled, scratching at his beard. "Let's do this."

Clay, Tig, Opie and Jax filed in and moved toward their usual spots. This was the part he couldn't miss, their explanation as to what had happened.

"We never meant for her to get hurt." Clay said as soon as they had their cigarettes lit and were seated comfortably.

Opie scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well she did and now she's sweating out that dose he hit her with. Sick and miserable because you left her open."

"I was on her, if you weren't with her, I was there." Tig tried to explain, his finger tapping the table in some show of earnestness. "No contact all week so I skipped out for a few hours. Ope, brother, this wasn't what we wanted."

His nose and upper lip were twitching we he weighed Tig's words. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there."

"She didn't want that, she begged us." Clay said truthfully. "We wanted her to trust us, we couldn't risk her pushing us away knowing she had LaRoy and the Nords on her ass."

It was understandable, Ope knew that but he still didn't like it. "You should have told me." He said flatly. "I wouldn't have told her if you just explained it."

Clay and Tig nodded, they accepted their wrongdoings for one of the few times in their lives. "Once this shit with Zobelle is done all we need is a little talk with Darby and she's safe."

"I'll handle that," Opie said quickly. "LaRoy? Where's shit land with him?"

With a smug smile Clay nodded. "She's clear of the Niners, I spoke with LaRoy and gave him my word that she won't go to the police about what she saw."

"Thank you for that." Opie said, stubbing his cigarette out. "Next time, you tell me."

"You tell all of us," Jax finally spoke. He'd been present as a peace keeper but he clearly wasn't needed. "This is something that should have come to the table."

Clay ignored the attitude from Jax even though it burned him. "We good, brother?" He asked Opie, sitting closer and leaning his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, we're good. I gotta go. When you get a line on Weston, I want to be there. I know," he nodded his head. "You get the shot, for Gem, but I want to see it."

They all stood, "Of course," Clay assured him.

The four of them shared rough, manly hugs before Opie slipped out into the main room. Unser was there, standing awkwardly waiting for the SAMCRO president.

"Your little plan worked." He said, his hands wringing together. "Got a call from the daughter, said someone threatened her life. Didn't finger Weston but I think it's a safe assumption."

Jax nodded and stepped up to join the conversation. "And where's he now?"

"He went to go fight CPS, they took his sons. Anonymous tip, apparently." Unser was already privy to the entire plan but he'd never say it out loud and implicate himself, no matter how safe he thought he was.

The guys all chuckled, it was probably better for the children to be removed, it worked all around for everyone involved. "Wonderful." Jax said with a confident, toothy grin.

"Hale put two deputies at the store with the girl, protection detail." That put a crimp in their plans but Unser, looking around anxiously, shook his head. "I'm willing to help, for Gemma."

"And what is that going to do to you?" Clay asked skeptically, it was a big risk and very unexpected.

"You let me worry about that," Unser leaned in close to Clay. "You just make those assholes pay."

___

Clay wasted no time in finding Zobelle. He knew there was plenty of alliances that could be called upon now that Weston was no longer the little guard dog and he needed to get in and out with no issue. He took Jax, Chibs and Tig with him to the cigar shop once Unser had arranged for some time alone for the club. No one was fooled by Unser's presence as he rattled on while they waited. The Zobelles knew who he really worked for.

"You're supposed to serve and protect, uphold the law," Zobelle argued as he heard the bikes approaching.

Unser nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing, for the citizens of Charming."

When they entered, big fat smiles on their faces, Unser buttoned his lip. This was SAMCRO's show now.

Tig manhandled Polly to the floor while Chibs and Jax forced Ethan toward the door. They didn't want to do it in town, on Main street, but it was far from a deal breaker. Zobelle stood, planted in his spot, refusing to move outside.

"You're going to walk out that door, peacefully." Clay said, already fed up with the fight.

"So you can kill me?" The question was directed at Clay but he quickly looked at Unser. "You're a disgrace."

"Says the hate monger, the man ordering violence on innocents." Clay whispered as he gripped Zobelle's collar. "You had my old lady gang -raped," he growled. "Anything you get is less than you deserve."

"If you want to do this, you'll do it here, in your precious little town." All the love Ethan claimed to have for Charming, the front he put up hoping for a better town, was dropped now. This was about saving his own hide.

"Let's do it here then." Tig said as he glared hatefully at Polly. "Tear this shit apart too." She sobbed loudly, this time she knew it was the end.

Clay nodded, he didn't care where or how as long as it happened. "You came into my town, hurt my club, my family and now it's time you pay for that."

Pulling Zobelle to his feet Clay slipped his blade from its spot on his belt. Pressing it against his neck Clay stared at him, hateful and cold, before shaking his head. "Too quick."

"My daughter?" Zobelle asked quickly.

"She's just as guilty as you," the words were straightforward. There was no doubt what would happen to her. "This is for my wife."

Plunging the knife into Zobelle's gut Clay took in every groan and gasp he made. The sticky warmth of his blood covered Clay's hands and poured down to the floor. "I told you I'd kill you," Clay spoke through gritted teeth as he twisted the blade. Polly wailed as her father sputtered, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and jumped to her feet to escape.

"Get her!" Clay ordered, Chibs and Tig running full speed after the blonde. In disgust Clay pushed Zobelle away he crumpled to the floor in an instant.

"It wasn't enough." Jax said sadly as they watched Zobelle bled out into the expensive carpet, his eyes wide staring back at them.

"Destroy it." Clay instructed Jax without breaking Zobelle's gaze. Nodding Jax wanted to destroy Zobelle more than anything else. Before taking his orders Jax unloaded his clip into Ethan's skull, only moderately satisfied by the state of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Mae came out from the bathroom, a fluffy white towel wrapped tight around her. She was looking much better than when Opie had sent her in.

"You were right," she said bashfully, feeling his eyes on her. He sat on the edge of her bed not even trying to hide the way he stared. "I feel like a different person."

"Me too," he muttered. Mae did that to him, made him feel normal, like a good man who had purpose.

Standing over the bureau Mae silently combed her hair and secretly glanced at his reflection in the mirror. She couldn't ignore the dark look in his eyes, the sadness.

"I really appreciate everything you've done. Feeding me, taking care of me, it means a lot." She gave him a wonky grin. "I'm not one hundred percent but it's bearable." She may have been exaggerating but Mae was trying to keep herself positive, it was all she could do. Her heart ached knowing she was going to end things, a bright outlook helped.

He knew what her gratitude meant, she didn't need him anymore and he hadn't done a proper job of winning her back. Opie's chin wobbled but he was confident his beard covered it. At least he'd gotten what he asked for, a chance to help her through the worst. She didn't owe him anything really but maybe he was wrong, Opie hoped he was wrong.

"Are you going back to work soon?"

Mae nodded. "I'll take the weekend, go back Monday. Principal was great about it, I told him I got the flu." With some clever makeup tricks she wouldn't have to explain the fading bruises.

"You think we could talk before then?" Adjusting his hat he watched as she stepped back into the bathroom to get dressed. That wasn't a good sign, Opie could feel his eyes start to sting at the realization that he really wasn't going to be forgiven.

All he really wanted was to be honest with her, open up and share everything but that wasn't an option now, not if she was leaving. Mae wanted that too, that connection, but the trust was gone.

When she came back out in little grey shorts and a white tank she nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Tossing her hair up in a messy bun she heard his phone go off, she caught his expression change as he read the text message.

'Nailed down Weston, Sack's on his way to you.'

"Is everything okay?" Mae asked.

"I have to go." He said quickly. "I'll be back and then we can talk." Opie wasn't sure if he even had a shot but he figured at this point it wouldn't hurt to try. Holding her tight Ope pressed her body against the wall and kissed her with an urgent hunger. "Just stop thinking; you think too much, it complicates shit."

Mae was frozen in her spot, her breath catching in her throat as her heart and mind battled. She nodded, he was right, if she didn't think about what he'd done everything would be wonderful.

"Sack's down stairs." He said as a Harley roared into the drive. "Should be the last time you'll need protection."

That didn't sound good, she nodded. "Be careful, Ope."

Charming PD received a call early the next morning, anonymous of course, to report the destruction at Impeccable Smokes. Unser was already on Main Street when Hale arrived to check it out.

"What in the hell is this?" He asked, truly shocked at the scene before him. Ethan's body crumbled on the floor, the store was destroyed, an axe it looked like, maybe a bat as well. Strength and anger was all Hale could be sure was used. "Jesus Christ."

"I got this one." Unser said, his arm extended to keep David at a distance. "Looks like a robbery gone wrong."

It wasn't and no one who knew about what happened to Gemma believed for a second this was anything but SAMCRO.

"The girl, Polly, where is she?"

"Found her in her car, ran into the ditch up by the utility house off the highway, she's dead." He grimaced, that was also SAMCRO, the location, where Gemma had been attacked, was enough to prove his suspicions were right. It wasn't that Hale felt for Ethan or Polly but it was the sheer brutality of it all.

Stepping carefully over the body of Ethan Zobelle he took a cursory look around before entering the backroom. The desk was littered with random papers, flipping through the files Hale stopped as he saw a thick envelope full of photos. It did much more than simply pique his interest as he looked through one by one. Ernest Darby, various club members, Gemma and Mae seemed to be the focus of most.

"And who are you?" He flicked the first photo of Mae, taken from a distance, as she moved from her car to her home.

"What are doing?" Unser called back to Hale. He was supposed to be dealing with this, David would only make it more difficult.

Pocketing a few photos Hale hurried back out and shook his head. "Nothing, just looking around."

"It's handled; you can head back to the station."

Hale stood for a moment challenging Unser but soon stepped away. The truth was Unser was still chief and until that changed he had to obey orders so, that was what he did. David went back to the station and immediately pulled up the address in the picture of Mae.

There was nothing on her record and all he had were a few photos of her with the club, mainly just Opie. David tapped his fingers on his desk as he bounced around the idea of having a little conversation with her.

David rounded the street once before deciding to pull over a few houses up. If he had seen Half-Sack's bike parked back by the kitchen door he may have rethought the visit. He knocked and jammed his thumbs in his belt as he waited.

"Ahh shit." Half-Sack was peering out the window and he wouldn't have been lying to say he'd rather see Darby there than David Hale. "It's the deputy."

"What?" With no knowledge of the murder or Opie's illegal activities Mae didn't know why there'd be a cop at her door. "What do I do?"

"Answer it." He shrugged and skidded out into the kitchen. "I'm not here."

She wanted him to be there, Mae didn't want to do this alone. She stood by the door to gain her confidence before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" 

Dave smiled politely but was shocked at the state of her. She'd been healing but the damage was still very evident on her face. When he'd first seen her photo he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, it seemed odd she'd be hooked up with someone like Opie.

"I'm Deputy Chief David Hale, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

"What about?" Stepping aside she motioned for him to come in.

Looking around he searched for something out in the open to tie her to the club or the League but the house seemed clear. Mae watched him carefully, he seemed open, far more so than most anyone else she'd met in town. There wasn't the dangerous aura around him that she'd gotten so used to.

"Do you know Ethan Zobelle?"

"I've heard the name but no, I don't know him."

"And what about Opie Winston?"

"Yes, I know Opie. I worked with his children, we dated casually for a bit."

It was tense as they stood in the entryway, the conversation was quick and to the point. "You two aren't together anymore?"

"No." She said mournfully. "Just didn't work out. Is Opie okay, is that why you're here?"

Hale chuckled to himself; he'd never understand the attraction they had to the Sons. "I'm not here about him." Searching her expression for a tell or some sign she was bluffing it seemed Mae was telling the truth. "What happened to your face?"

"I'm a klutz." Mae forced a laugh. "It's nothing."

"You know I can help you, right?" He slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out the photo of her out front of her home.

She panicked when she realized what it was. Clearly taken before the attack Mae hoped whatever Opie was doing would be the end of it all.

"I don't need any help but thank you." Mae looked at the front door with a tight smile. "Is that everything?"

He pulled a face, typical really, Tara had turned into the same tight lipped, supportive SAMCRO woman. It was worth a try no matter how small the chances of her talking were. It made Dave feel ill to see such a beautiful woman in a clearly dangerous situation.

"That's everything." He placed his card on the side table and tapped it. "If you ever need anything Ms. Callahan, you have my number."

She shut the door and locked it behind him, furious and suddenly monumentally depressed, but she couldn't finger exactly why. Half-Sack smiled awkwardly as he met her in the living room. "You did good."

"Shut up," she scowled. "I just want this shit to be over."


	18. Chapter 18

Opie met up with Jax and Clay behind the San Joaquin county courthouse. Weston had been fighting for custody of his children and by the looks of it, he didn't win. Once he hopped in his truck the three of them jogged back to follow.

They were dressed in black, with Kevlar vests and no cuts, huddled in the back of the van as Juice trailed Weston. Even if he wasn't extraordinarily careful Juice wouldn't have been spotted, A.J. was too wrapped up in his own head to notice the tail.

"I can't believe he's still in town, he's gotta know we're gunning for him." Juice remarked from the front.

"Won't leave his kids." Opie said as he screwed his silencer on his pistol. "Even if he's a shitty dad, at least he loves them."

Jax eyed Opie, something didn't seem right. Grasping his shoulder tight Jax leaned in close. "You alright, bro?"

"No, I'm not but I'm here," he tapped his temple. "Don't worry about it."

Trusting his word Jax was satisfied and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. It looked as if Weston was heading back home; the location was far enough removed that they would probably not be bothered.

"Don't go all the way up the road." Jax tapped Juice's shoulder. "If we need to get out fast we'll have to cut it quick and we won't make the turn. Pull off here that way we can back out and swing right."

Juice did as his VP said and waited patiently while the other three trekked up the dirt path toward Weston's. They had no plan but to inflict pain on him for as long as possible and be sure he was dead before leaving, they were simple in their needs when it came to A.J. Weston.

With silent gestures Clay had Opie take the back and Jax the right while he moved left. There was no other vehicles and from all of their viewpoints the house was empty aside from their target.

"Weston!" Clay shouted as he moved back to the front door, Jax joined him. "Let's go, get out here."

Firing a few rounds from inside the house Weston shouted back at them. "You come for your revenge?"

"More than that," Clay spoke from behind a tree. "Let's do this like men. Don't make us come in, because we will bring you out."

The door swung open and Weston came out with his hands raised. "Like men? No weapons, then."

"Me and you." Jax smirked and tossed his gun down. "I like those odds."

Now that Weston was out Opie walked back around, he wasn't too surprised to see Jax bobbing around Weston ready to fight. He'd love to see the neo-Nazi piece of garbage get a brutal beating.

With a running start Jax took Weston off his feet and savagely beat his face with blow after blow. It was a small blessing that he was wearing gloves, they shielded A.J.'s skin from the added pain of being torn up by Jax's rings.

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Jax shouted in his already swelling face as he lifted A.J. by his shirt collar and spit in his eyes.

A.J. tried to fight back but Jax was fueled by an endless rage. Finally catching Jax's jaw with a quick jab Weston was able to get out from under his opponent and kicked dirt in Jax's eyes. He knew he was going to be killed, even if he got the upper hand Clay and Opie would never let him live so he'd get in as many hits as he could.

He faked Jax out as the two danced around each other, fists held high. Weston was shaky on his feet after the initial pounding but he was still standing and able to hold his own. He'd taken too many beatings in his life to be so easily put out of commission.

"Revenge for Mommy?" He sneered, his jaw throbbing with each word, he glanced back to Opie and shook his head. "And you're here for what, your little junkie girlfriend?"

Growling, Opie sent Weston back to the ground with a hard kick from behind. He tumbled down with a thud and Jax landed a hard kick to his gut before nodding for Clay to take his turn. A quick glance around them revealed a multitude of weapons including wooden planks, random tools and more strewn around the dirt.

Weston popped up and moving quicker Clay got the chance to send him into the dirt with a kick of his heavy boot to the back of Clay's knee. He groaned and Opie was sure he heard a crunch as Clay fell. It was nearly impossible that A.J. was still fighting back but it wouldn't last long. Snatching up the closest of the wood pieces Jax swung back and whipped it against Weston's chest. He gasped, the wind knocked out of him, and stumbled back before falling.

The usual ache Clay suffered with daily was gone, his system flooded with adrenaline, as he fought with Weston. Jax huffed and puffed behind them gaining some composure, spitting blood from the few punches he received. He cracked his neck as he paced back over watching as Clay's fists collided with Weston's ribs and stomach repeatedly, the old man was tiring and Jax was ready to get back in the game.

Blood stained his teeth as he took each blow with a shit-eating grin that would haunt each of them. There'd be no breakdown, no begging for mercy but that was fine, as long as he felt as much pain as possible.

It would have been sickening for anyone else to watch. Weston's nose was crushed, blood poured from his mouth and nose and Clay was sure his jaw was broken by the way his chin hung.

Standing back Opie watched as Jax taunted Weston, he wanted to get in on it but he knew this fight was for them. Mae was lucky to get out without much worse being done to her. He laughed darkly as Weston kicked in a desperate attempt to get away from Jax.

"Run you pussy!" Jax shouted, laughing ominously, as if Weston could actually get back to his feet. "Go on, run!"

"End it," Clay said darkly. They'd taken enough time and they couldn't risk being caught.

Jax nodded, breathing heavily, as he extended his hand to help Clay stand. "Ope," Jax pointed to Weston. "You too, brother."

The three of them stood over Weston, his face unrecognizable, and listened to the pained, rattling breaths he struggled to take. Together they all fired once sending brain matter splattering to the ground. He was dead, there was no surviving but as Jax did with Zobelle all three Sons emptied their clips into his face and chest. It was the destruction to his body that made them feel just a little better, he couldn't get any deader but he could be destroyed.

Taking a moment the men backed away, it was done and that fact needed to sink in. They'd punished those responsible and the ones they loved were safer again.

"Got the boom?" Jax asked, Opie nodded and grabbed his bag from it's hiding spot. "Wire it up, blow it and we split."

"You did good, boys." Clay said sagely, hugging his step-son. "I"m proud of you, Jax, you're a good son."


	19. Chapter 19

The usual sense of pride Opie felt when watching his handy explosive work didn't hit him as they coasted down the highway, smoke billowing into the sky from miles away. He had one more thing to do before he went back to Mae's, his promise to keep her safe didn't depend on their status as a couple, it would always stand.

The four of them were greeted warmly by their brothers when they arrived back at the club with rough hugs and cheers in celebration of the deaths of both Zobelle and Weston. Gemma waited quietly by the office, it was much deeper for her than anyone else.

Ignoring the others Opie jogged over to her, his surrogate mother, and kissed her cheek without a word. It was clear there was no celebrating for him when he jumped on his bike and left the club as quickly and quietly as he had arrived. Jax knew where he was going and where he'd end up, there was no question of that.

Opie arrived at Darby's as the sun was setting, it was a long day and he was exhausted as he lumbered up the path and banged on the door.

"Oh shit," Darby groaned as he saw Opie from the peephole. "What?"

"I just wanna talk." Opie assured him, hands raised. "I'm alone."

The door opened slowly and Opie only took a few steps into the house. It was a shit hole, as expected, and he looked around disgusted.

"You hear about Zobelle?" 

Darby nodded, his hands on his hips. "Everyone heard about Zobelle."

"You're about to hear the same about Weston." Opie said coldly. "You get the message?"

"I'm done, I'm out of Charming." There was no way Darby was testing the club any further.

"Good. Now, Mae doesn't owe you shit. She doesn't need protection from anyone. You contact her, try to sell to her, ask her for favors, even fucking think about her and I'll chop your dick off and let you bleed to death, yeah?"

The intensity Opie spoke with sent a chill down Darby's back, he agreed quickly. "I'll put the word out, no one sells to her." Opie nodded and took a step back. "I'm sorry about what Weston did, I didn't know he was planning that."

Slamming him back against the wall Opie snarled. "I still blame you. The only reason you're breathing is because you kept her safe from LaRoy. Don't make me regret this."

Even if Darby would have objected Opie didn't stay around long enough to hear it. He was back on his bike and on the way to Mae's seconds later. He pulled up to see Sack out front on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"She kicked me out." He said, pulling a face. "Hale came by, she got real pissed off and told me to wait out here."

"Jesus, Hale? What did he want?" Opie couldn't deal with another hitch, he didn't understand why they kept getting hit with this.

"Asking about Zobelle and you, she said she didn't know him but that you guys were hooking up. He mentioned her face but she shut that down fast, he left right after."

Opie had to smile at that, she'd make a proper old lady. "I'll get Clay and Jax to talk to Unser, Hale won't be back. Thanks prospect, you can go. It's all handled."

The skinny blond was relieved. He bounced back to his bike, his tires squealing as he raced away. Kip wanted to get drunk and pick a few crow eaters to go home with, it had been a long babysitting gig.

The front door was unlocked, Opie called out to her as he entered. Hale's card was still on the table, Opie rolled his eyes and pocketed it. Mae was seated at the kitchen table sipping on some tea while looking over the paper, Opie thought nothing of it.

"It's over," he said matter-of-factly. "You're safe. Niners, Nords, no one's coming after you."

When Mae looked up at him, she could hardly believe he had something to do with the grisly murder detailed in the news but really, there was no doubt. How could he be involved that something so gruesome? It just didn't make sense, the man she knew was so different than the one in that damn piece of leather.

"Yeah?" She slid the paper over toward him. "Is that because Ethan Zobelle's dead? Did you guys do this? I had a cop here asking about him."

"Guy had a lot of enemies." Opie said, unable to look at her. "I didn't do that, I didn't kill him. You're safe because Clay talked to LaRoy and I just left Darby's, they both agreed to leave you alone."

All the hurt and anger, the disgust over the things she was positive he was involved in couldn't change how she felt. Even now as he gave her veiled answers she couldn't stop feeling so strongly. Mae nodded, tears in her eyes, and looked up at him. "Thank you for that, Ope. You didn't have to do any of this."

"Of course I did." He laughed sadly and took the seat across from her. "I'd never let you get hurt after everything you did for the kids… and me."

"Look," she didn't know what to say. "I don't think I can do this."

Mae knew the look, his twitchy mouth and the awkward way he fiddled with his rings. He was gutted, suddenly the man she first met months ago, hurting and alone, was back.

"Lyla?" His green eyes darted to look at her for a moment. "Mae, I don't know how to fix that. Tell me what to do to make it better."

"You can't." Reaching over the table she stilled his hands. "You can't just say you're sorry and make me forget that you did that. It's more than just her, it's the fact that you were so lost in shit you can't tell me that you didn't see how I needed you that night. The embarrassment, how mortified I was the next morning seeing you two."

Taking his hands back Opie clutched his head, irate and heartbroken. "Mae, it'll never happen again. That shit, I was like, retarded before I met you. I went to her because I didn't know what to do but now, I know."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." She snapped. "I'm sorry, Ope. This is hard for me, this hurts me too."

"Maelynn, I love you. I can't do this shit alone, the club, my kids, I need you."

Mae couldn't look at him. Her heart was in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and tell him it was all okay, but it wasn't. She loved him and hearing him say those words to her was almost a dream, until she looked at their lives.

"I'm sorry, Ope. I love you, I do," Mae began to cry. "But I can't be with you. The trust, it's damaged and I don't know how to fix it." He stared at her, stunned silent, unwilling to accept her words. "You should go now."

Letting his pride get the best of him Opie nodded, his chest puffed out in some macho attempt to hide how hurt he was. The chair legs screeched as he pushed off the table and stood up. He nodded and walked out without a kiss goodbye or even a single word. That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted the first chapter of Bad Medicine's sequel, Always in My Head. Hope you give it a chance! xo Thanks for reading.


End file.
